Yeah i know i'm a wreck
by A.K.A.TINY
Summary: What would you do if you grew up with out a last name,not properly knowing who you were?What would you do if your life depended on a past your only just beginning to remember? What would you do? eventually Fred/Bella summary change
1. Chapter 1

I knew at some point he was going to leave I just wasn't prepared for it. I never did understand how someone like him could fall in love with someone so plain and simple like me. He never did love me I was just a toy something for him to play with, to keep him from getting bored till they moved again I guess. Him leaving gave me enough of a push to go home. To my real home in England. Charlie never really was my real farther I tampered with his memory to make him think I was. The burrow is my home, well that's what it is to me anyway. I not even eighteen really, I'm actually seventeen. I changed my appearance so I looked like I was eighteen. I'm metamorpus I don't know how I came to be metamorpus it's a mystery to everyone the same goes for how my best friend survived being killed by the killing curse.

"Izzy wake up where going to miss the port key if you sleep any longer" my best friend Ginny squealed in my ear.

"Five more minutes Ginny please?" I moaned rolling over. This was what I used to wake up to before I moved to forks.

"Do you want me to get my mum in hear?" she said with that I shot out of bed grabbed some cloths and ran to the bathroom. If there was one thing I'd learnt whilst staying with the weasley's was never let Mrs. Weasley wake you up. I found out the hard way, ice cold water isn't the best thing to wake up to first thing in the morning.

"Come on we gotta go you don't want to miss the world cup do you" Mr Weasley shouted as I walked down the stairs. Once we all made it down the stairs we headed out the door to find the portkey.

"Come on, it should be just over there" Mr Weasley said as we walked into a clearing in the woods to the right of the house. I heard harry moan as I grabbed his arm and dragged him along trying to catch up with the other' s as we'd got a bit behind.

"Arthur we've got it, it's over here" a man said walking out of the trees with a boy behind him who looked exactly like Edward. I laughed when I realised who he was.

"Ah, Amos it's so good to see you" Mr Weasley said shaking hands with the man.

"Kids this is Amos Diggory and his son Cedric" we all said our hello's and then we were off to the world cup. We all managed to somehow land on each other as we hit the ground. Ginny landed on top of harry. Hermione landed on Ron who had managed to land on Fred. Looking around I realised I was sat on Cedric who had landed on George immediately I stood up blushing.

"Um, sorry" I said helping them both up.

"Don't worry about it" Cedric said smiling crookedly at me before turning to help everyone else up.

**A/N: I wasn't sure about this so I thought post it and see what people thing and weather I should continue or not. This Is my first fanfic thingy so go easy on me please, oh and I apologise if anything isn't spelt right and such it's just I'm not good at spelling and that kind of stuff.  
Anyway please R&R cause Every Review counts!**

**Tiny**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I kind of forgot to mention that I obviously don't own the twilight series or the harry potter series either unfortunately but on the bright side I do own my story idea though. Please review because they give me the idea people actually want to know what's going to happen with my story, anyway on with the story.**

Last time:

"Arthur we've got it, it's over here" a man said walking out of the trees with a boy behind him who looked exactly like Edward. I laughed when I realised who he was.

"Ah, Amos it's so good to see you" Mr Weasley said shaking hands with the man.

"Kids this is Amos Diggory and his son Cedric" we all said our hello's and then we were off to the world cup. We all managed to somehow land on each other as we hit the ground. Ginny landed on top of harry. Hermione landed on Ron who had managed to land on Fred. Looking around I realised I was sat on Cedric who had landed on George immediately I stood up blushing.

"Um, sorry" I said helping them both up.

"Don't worry about it" Cedric said smiling crookedly at me before turning to help everyone else up.

Present:

"Thanks izzy and uh what's with you and Cedric?" George said making me blush. I sighed sadly and looked down as we walked.

"It's nothing George" I said watching as Fred and Cedric where laughing wishing it where me Cedric was laughing with. I went to cath up with everyone when George pulled me back.

"Izzy I may be an immature idiot at times but I know something when I see it" George said his face serious. I looked at him not really believing I was actually talking to George.

"I...I...uh, it's not like he knows I exist anyway" I said as George frowned.

"You don't know that Izzy" George said as we began to walk slowly after the others.

"I do it's not like he'd want me as anything more as a friend" I whispered with tears in my eyes. He didn't want me, probley because I wasn't flawless. I would never be wanted if Edward who would? Maybe that's why my real parents left my on the Weasley's doorstep I thought. My parent left me on their doorstep with just a piece of paper saying _Isabella Marie_ and no last name.

"That's not true Bella who could not want you? Your kind and caring who wouldn't want a girl like that?" George said stopping me and looking me in the eyes.

"My Parent's" I whispered quietly. He looked at me and sighed as we hurried to catch up with the others.

"You're always going to be wanted around, every one of my family as well as Hermione and Harry wants you around Izzy and I'm sure Cedric dose to" He said just as we caught up with the others.

"Isabella, George there's no need to be any slower" Mr Weasley said as everyone turned to look at us. I blushed slightly as the stared at us.

"S...sorry we got talking" I said quietly.

"Ah yes, Well that's quite alright well at least your here now. Come along everyone off we go and try not to stray behind, wouldn't want anyone of you getting lost now wouldn't we?" He said as we got going again towards a large field filled with wizard tents. Each tent was decorated with the green, white and gold of the Irish or the black and red of the Bulgarians. I waved at some of my friends that I recognised from Hogwarts. I forgot about my conversation with George as we walked through the field along the path worn by the thousands of witches and wizards before us.

"Impressive isn't it" Cedric said from beside me making me jump. I blushed slightly before answering.

"Y...yeah I...I've never seen anything like it" I stuttered slightly as we kept walking. He laughed before speaking again.

"So Izzy what team are you supporting?" Cedric asked as he smiled slightly making my heart rate speed up.

"Bulgaria and proud" I said when I found my voice. One of my best friends played for Bulgaria and he was the reason why we had tickets in the first place and mainly the reason why I supported Bulgaria. I met him on a trip Hogwarts organised when all the schools that played Quidditch in Europe decided to compete against each other.

"Huh I thought you'd support the Irish" he said surprised as I shrugged. I waved to him slightly when we separated to go to different tents.

/TIME SKIP/

As we walked into the stadium I couldn't help but gape at the amount of people who had turned out to watch.

"That's a hell of a lot of people" Fred and George said at the same time making me laugh.

"Yep now let's go" I said bouncing slightly where I stood. They both smiled slightly at me before linking arms with me on either side of me as we followed Mr Weasley inside to find our seats. Fred and George are my best friends. They were also out of everyone I knew, but one other person, the people I am most close to. I told them everything so I wasn't surprised when they went mental about everything that happened in forks.

"How high up are our seats dads?" Ron moaned as I smirked we had the best seats you could get. They happened to be in between both teams post and just level with them aswell although the where quite near to the top of the stadium. They were quite high up but worth it.

"Let's just say if it rains you may be the first to know" A nasal voice said having over heard Ron. I turned to find Lucius Malfoy and his equally annoying son Draco Malfoy who happened to be smirking.

"I'm surprised you could even afford ticket Weasley, what did you have to do sell your house?" Draco said as Ron's ears turned as pink as the team Bulgarian hat he wore. He was about to reply when I cut him off.

"That's what you think Draco but in fact your very wrong" I said as he visibly paled when he sore me.

"Ahh If it isn't Isabella Marie the girl whose parents nobody knows, I expected to find you here. But do enlighten me how did the weasley's get tickets without selling there house?" Mr Malfoy said turning to me when he heard me speak. I could see all the Weasley's go red with anger excluding Mr Weasley who was smirking. I smiled sweetly at him before answering him.

"I happen to very good friends with one of the players on the Bulgarian team, Mr Malfoy and he was the person who managed to get us our ticket after all he did request that we come. And I'm sure he'll be delighted if he see's us watching him from the stands" I said my voice having the tone which gave the impression I knew someone he probley dreamed of knowing, which in I thought probley was true. Mr Malfoy stared at me as I smirked at him. I could feel someone trying to get into my mind so I instantly put up my shield and blocked them out like I did with Edward. I narrowed my eyes at him and glared, sending him a thought as I did.

_You'll have to try harder than that to get something from me Mr Malfoy, because I am the lock that cannot be broken, also a spell without words to be spoken._

I laughed at the shock on his face and walked up the stairs only to stop when he spoke.

"As a strong as the power in which I yield, shall be the strength of my shield" he said as I turned slowly towards him. I smirked at him as he looked at me his eyes holding questions.

"Goodbye Mr Malfoy" I said the smile never leaving my face. He left silently as Draco followed him bewildered at his father's silence.

"What did you do to him Isabella?" Mr Weasley said in disbelief and slight concern.

"Oh nothing I just gave him something to think about for a while is all. Anyway we should get going where holding everyone up and the games about to start" I said as he nodded and told everyone to get moving.

"Izzy, that was well amazing" Fred said amazed. I laughed slightly at his awestruck face.

"That was bloody brilliant if you ask me! I've never seen a Malfoy so quite." Ron said grinning at me as we took our seats. We forgot about Mr Malfoy and his pain in the ass son as soon as the game began and my other best friend whizzed past trying to find the snitch.

**A/N: so what do you think? All reviews are accepted with a smile.**

**Tiny**


	3. Important an

A/n: I think I should mention that I know it says this story says fred/bella and it dosent seem like it at the moment but I've written it so that it will be a fred and bella story when i've finished writing it.I've now changed the summary so I hope it's more clear what I mean. Tiny 


	4. Chapter 3

Last time:

"Oh nothing I just gave him something to think about for a while is all. Anyway we should get going where holding everyone up and the games about to start" I said as he nodded and told everyone to get moving.

"Izzy, that was well amazing" Fred said amazed. I laughed slightly at his awestruck face.

"That was bloody brilliant if you ask me! I've never seen a Malfoy so quite." Ron said grinning at me as we took our seats. We forgot about Mr Malfoy and his pain in the ass son as soon as the game began and my other best friend whizzed past trying to find the snitch.

Present:

"Oh my god, that was brilliant I've heard about the wronski feint but never actually seen anybody do it. It was bloody fantastic." Fred said as we walked back to our tents after the match finished.

"Did you see Krum when he got hit god he should have been knocked out cold" George said amazed at what he had seen.

"I suppose he learnt to deal with the pain I guess you'd have to if you played Quidditch like that" Fred said as we got to the tent. I laughed slightly and walked inside. I couldn't help but smile at how the tent was bigger on the inside.

"Right who's for making the hot chocolate?" Fred said looking at me as he said this. I looked at him as my eyes widened slightly. I shook my head as I looked everywhere but at him.

"No the last time I made the hot chocolate somebody decided it'd be funny to bewitch the cups so they wouldn't let me go near them" I said walking towards one of the many lumpy armchairs in the tent. I crossed my arms and sat down and looked away from him. I jumped startled when I felt his breath against my ear. I knew it was him when I recognised the familiar smell of burnt wood and coco.

"I promise I won't do it again, perhaps maybe you could show me how" he murmured I temporarily was lulled into almost agreeing with him when I sudden came to my senses.

"I said no Fred" I said getting to my feet just as we heard a scream outside followed by the sound of loads of people running. Suddenly Mr Weasley ran inside the tent his wand out in front of him his face a mask of concern and worry.

"Get to the woods everyone and for god shake stick together" He cried ushering us all out of the tent and into the chaos waiting for us out side. I stumbled as I tryed to keep up as the others ran towards the forest. I turned and looked over my shoulder to find tall cloaked figured walking in the direction of our tent. Death eaters I thought recognising the mask's from my nightmares. I could hear the laughter as they shot spells and curses at the people around me who were running for their lives. I cried out in pain as I tripped over something on the ground as I tryed to run towards the woods. I could feel blood trickling down my leg as it fell from a large cut on my knee. I panicked when I couldn't see any sight of the others who were in front of me. I spotted harry unconscious and tryed to stand and run to him but my legs gave way underneath me when I tryed to stand. The laughter grew louder still as I tryed to crawl away from the fast approaching figures. Tears streamed down my face as I tryed to call out for help but no noise came from my throat. I curled into myself and stayed motionless on the floor. Suddenly a shadow fell over me and it took everything I had not to move or scream.

"What is it? Have you found something?" said a voice I couldn't recognise. I felt somebody's breath on my face and there cold fingers on my neck. I looked up to find a Death eater crouched in front of me. I looked into the death eaters grey eyes as my tears continued to fall.

"I thought I sore this one's foot twitch but I guess I was wrong" the death eater who was crouched in front of me said touching my face and wiping away my tears. The death eater put his back glove finger to his lips in a motion to shush me before standing up and turning back to the other death eaters, as I closed my eyes. I heard them all march off away from me. I opened my eyes to find the field empty of all people and just the smoking frames of tents that had been burnt down. There was a figure in the middle of the field quite far away from me. I watched as the person pointed what I assumed was a wand at the sky. There was a flash of white light and then nothing the person turned and then suddenly vanished. I tryed again to stand up and walk but failed when my legs gave out from under me causing me to land heavily on the ground. I cried out in pain again as my left hand throbbed painfully. I brought my hands to my face to find about two centre meter long cuts on my left hand. Out of nowhere I suddenly heard footsteps heading my way.

"Izzy, Izzy are you ok?" Harry said appearing beside me as I lay on the floor.

"Y...yeah" I said finding my voice as I heard shouting and the running of people heading our way.

"HARRY!" I recognised Mr Weasley shout. I sat up slowly as Harry helped me.

"Isabella are you alright?" Mr Weasley asked kneeling next to Harry. Fred and George appeared a couple of minutes after Mr Weasley.

"Yeah I'm...I'm ok" I said as a whole load of people appeared around us.

"STUPEFY" they all shouted as we ducked to avoid there spells.

"STOP WE MEAN YOU KNOW HARM ONE OF US IS INJURED AND WE NEED TO GET HER TO THE HOSPITAL" Mr Weasley shouted making them all lower there wands. My eyelids drooped and everything slowly went dark.

"Izzy!" I heard people cry as I felt myself fall sideways...

**A/N: Please review and tell me what you think because I wasn't sure about this chapter, because it was sort of a filler chapter.**

**Tiny**


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: I forgot to say I the last chapter that I don't own any of the twilight series or Harry potter for that matter.

Last time:

"HARRY!" I recognised Mr Weasley shout. I sat up slowly as Harry helped me.

"Isabella are you alright?" Mr Weasley asked kneeling next to Harry. Fred and George appeared a couple of minutes after Mr Weasley.

"Yeah I'm...I'm ok" I said as a whole load of people appeared around us.

"STUPEFY" they all shouted as we ducked to avoid there spells.

"STOP WE MEAN YOU KNOW HARM ONE OF US IS INJURED AND WE NEED TO GET HER TO THE HOSPITAL" Mr Weasley shouted making them all lower there wands. My eyelids drooped and everything slowly went dark.

"Izzy!" I heard people cry as I felt myself fall sideways...

Present:

I woke up to find myself lying on a hospital bed with Mr Weasley asleep in a chair next to me. I winced slightly as I sat up against the pillows. I looked down at my hands to find Mr Weasley's larger hand next to mine. I touched his hand hoping to wake him up without startling him.

"Hey" I said weakly as he opened his eyes slowly. He looked at me for a couple of minutes before his face broke out into a grin.

"Isabella how are you feeling?" he asked the smile not once falling from his face.

"I'm alright I'm just a bit , do you happen to know when we can go home?" I asked him looking around the small hospital room.

"Ah well the healers said you could come home when you woke up depending on weather your feeling alright" he said stretching his legs out in front of him.

"I want to go home" I said quietly as he stood up.

"Molly left some cloths for you to change into cause those are covered in blood. I'll wait for you outside while you get changed and then we can go home" Mr Weasley said as I swung my legs over the side of the bed. He walked out of the room as I spotted the cloths on the side table next to bed where I had been lying. After I had changed into the cloths Mrs Weasley had left for me I walked outside to find Mr Weasley. He was sat in a chair outside of the room I was in reading the daily prophet. I recognised the dark mark shimmering on the front vaguely from the aftermath of the world cup.

"I suppose where going to aparate aren't we?" I said dread filling my insides at the thought of aparateing. Mr Weasley jumped slightly when I spoke having not noticed me.

"Sorry" I murmured when he stood up. He went to through away the paper but stopped and gave it to me when I asked if I could have it.

"It's quite alright, shall we go then?" he asked me slowly. When I nodded he held out his arm for me. I hesitated before taking his arm. The moment I took his arm I felt like I was being squashed and at the same time being thrown around by something at the same time. As quick as it had come it was over. I opened my eyes to find myself stood outside of the burrow.

"Ah home sweet home as the muggles would say I think" Mr Weasley said before going into the house. I hesitated, taking a look around the garden before walking inside. Although the weasley's house felt like a home where I was wanted, I never felt like I belonged there. Don't get me wrong I do appreciate that they took me in but I just felt like I would never truly fit in with them. I don't think it's the fact I have brown hair and brown eyes when they all have green or blue eyes and red hair. The moment I walked into the living room of the burrow I was attacked by hugs from both Ginny and Hermione. As soon as they had let go I was hugged by Harry and then Ron. I barely had chance breath before I was sandwiched in between Fred and George. I smiled slightly when they let go.

"Isabella Marie don't you dare worry me like that again" Mrs Weasley cried before hugging me tightly. I laughed slightly when she let go.

/TIME SKIP/

"HAS ANYONE SEEN MIDNIGHT?" I shouted not able to find my owl. Midnight was totally black apart from a white patch around her left eye and she was currently nowhere to be seen. My trunk was packed and I was ready to go just as soon as I could find my owl and put her I her cage. It was well known that my owl hated to be in a cage which is why it nobody knew where she was when it was time to go back to Hogwarts. Hogwarts started late this year so that the student would be able to attend the world cup without missing school. I jumped slightly when I heard a very loud squawk which was followed by a lot of swearing. I followed the sound of swearing to Fred and George's room. I opened the door to see black feathers all over the place and Fred sprawled across the floor with midnight sat on his stomach. Midnight looked quite happy with herself as Fred huffed from underneath her.

"Would you get your ruddy owl of me please izzy" Fred said propping himself up with his elbows. I glared slightly at him. Ever since I had got back from saint mungos all me and Fred seemed to do was argue.

"Oh for god sake Fred she's not like she's going to hurt you" I snapped as I held my arm out for midnight to fly on to. Midnight flew onto my arm before I walked out of Fred and George's room before he could say anything. Midnight looked at me her head to the side slightly as I walked into the room I shared with Ginny. She squawked slightly when I walked over to her cage.

"Yeah I know you don't like your cage but it's only till we get to Hogwarts then you can fly and hunt as much as you like" I said to her as I stood by her cage which was on the desk me and Ginny shared. She hooted softy and rather reluctantly hopped into her cage. Eventually I managed to haul my trunk down the stairs where everyone else was waiting for me. Once I had come down with midnight who was sleeping in here cage we where off to kings cross. I smiled at the train in front of me once I got through the barrier onto platform nine and three quarters. I went to put my luggage on the train before I went to say goodbye to Mr and Mrs Weasley.

"Goodbye Dear, have a good time at school and stay out of trouble please and keep an eye on Fred and George for me please." Mrs Weasley said as I hugged her goodbye.

"I'll try" I said as she let go of me. I turned to Mr Weasley and hugged him goodbye as well.

"GOODBYE" I shouted as I jumped on the train and it started to leave the station. I waved until I couldn't see them anymore before going to find George or Fred.

"Hey Izzy" a voice said from behind me as I walked down the train. I jumped slightly before turning round. I blushed when I sore it was Cedric.

"H...hey Cedric" I stuttered as he smiled at me.

"Sorry if I scared you, I heard about what happened at the world cup and I was wondering whether you where ok now" he said running his hand through his hair. His hair looked amazing it took everything I had not to reach out and touch it.

"Y...yeah I'm fine. My knee's a bit stiff but o...other than that I'm ok" I said blushing more when he met my gaze.

"That's good, I mean the bit where you said you fine" he said getting his words muddled up.

"Um well, I'm going to go I'll see you around Cedric" I said. He replied with an equally awkward goodbye before walking back into his compartment. I smiled to myself as walked down the train trying to find either Fred or George.

**A/N: please review and tell me what you think about this chapter. I've started on the next chapter so hopefully I should have it up soon.**


	6. Chapter 5

Last time:

"Hey Izzy" a voice said from behind me as I walked down the train. I jumped slightly before turning round. I blushed when I sore it was Cedric.

"H...hey Cedric" I stuttered as he smiled at me.

"Sorry if I scared you, I heard about what happened at the world cup and I was wondering whether you where ok now" he said running his hand through his hair. His hair looked amazing it took everything I had not to reach out and touch it.

"Y...yeah I'm fine. My knee's a bit stiff but o...other than that I'm ok" I said blushing more when he met my gaze.

"That's good, I mean the bit where you said you fine" he said getting his words muddled up.

"Um well, I'm going to go I'll see you around Cedric" I said. He replied with an equally awkward goodbye before walking back into his compartment. I smiled to myself as walked down the train trying to find either Fred or George.

Present:

"What the hell is your problem Fred?" I shouted at him as I stood across from him in the common room. All through the feast he'd been giving me dirty looks and blatantly ignoring me when I asked him something.

"What's wrong with me? Oh there's nothing wrong with me! Actually you know what that's a lie there is something wrong with me and If you weren't so blind you figure it out" Fred shouted back at me. I whimpered slightly and turned away from him. We'd attracted quite a crowd by now and they were all watching interest on their faces. I spotted Ron, Harry, Hermione and George in the crowd.

"That's it start crying I'm sure you'll get the attention you want with you tears. No wonder your parents didn't want you! who would want an attention seeking bitch like you nobody that's who!" He shouted as a lot of people gasped. He knew what he said and how much It would hurt me and how much I would hurt over how my parents abandoned me. I felt the hole in my chest from Edward leaving rip open more as I took in what he said.

"What the hell Fred!"I heard George say as he came up behind me. I went numb as the both of them began arguing. I got up halfway through their argument and pushed through the crowd towards the entrance of the common room. I pushed it open and walked out and down the stairs. I wondered through the hall's not really aware of where I was going until I stopped. I looked around to find myself stood by the railings of the astronomy tower. I was crying silently as I sat down against the railings with my feet dangling over the edge slightly. I looked out across the school grounds wondering what Fred's problem was. I jumped slightly when I heard a voice behind me.

"Shouldn't you be in your common room or even better in bed?" said a voice I recognised all too well. I turned round and stood up. I whipped my eyes before looking up.

"I'm sorry Professor Snape I...I...t...they were arguing a...and I c...couldn't take...I...It" I said as I started crying again.

"Show me Isabella" Professor Snape said holding out his hand. I took his hand and showed him my memory of what had happened. I can show people my memories or send them my thought's when I want to but I have to be touching there hand or something. Unlike Harry I didn't have a problem with Professor Snape I got on fine with him, he's like and uncle to me. He sighed slightly when I finished showing him what happened and let go of his hand.

"just ignore they boy Isabella if he says anything to hurt you again Isabella or say anything tell me" He said as I sniffed and whipped my eyes. I nodded and looked down at my feet.

"Now off to bed Isabella no more tears tonight" Snape said pointing to the stair. I didn't cry again that night. When I walked through the common room it was empty. As soon as my head hit the pillow I was out like a light. I slept peacefully until the nightmares started...

**A/N: I'm sorry that this chapters short but the next one will probley be longer. Please review and tell me what you think.**


	7. Chapter 6

Last time:

"Just ignore the boy Isabella if he says anything to hurt you again Isabella or dose anything tell me" He said as I sniffed and whipped my eyes. I nodded and looked down at my feet.

"Now off to bed Isabella no more tears tonight" Snape said pointing to the stair. I didn't cry again that night. When I walked through the common room it was empty. As soon as my head hit the pillow I was out like a light. I slept peacefully until the nightmares started...

Present:

I watched from beside Harry as the Beauxbatons carriage pulled up outside of Hogwarts. I gaped slightly when Madame Maxime stepped out of the carriage. I knew she was tall but I didn't think she was that tall. I was excited to see Viktor again so I couldn't help but smile. I watched as the student from Beauxbatons where led inside.

"Look the lake!" I heard somebody shout breaking the silence. We all turned just as the mast of a boat broke the surface of the lake followed shortly after by the rest of the boat.

"Here comes Durmstrange" I whispered to Harry who just looked at me and smiled. I watched as Headmaster Karkaroff greeted professor Dumbledore as Viktor stood behind a couple of feet away looking around. He was comparing it to Durmstrange I could tell by his expression that Hogwarts didn't impress him much. We followed professor Dumbledore and Karkaroff inside and to the Great hall. I sat next to Harry who had Ron on his other side. I turned around when I felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned to find Viktor stood in front of me with a very lopsided grin.

"Oh my god Viktor how are you?" I questioned him in Bulgarian after he let go of me from his bear like hug. Viktor after several long hours had successfully managed to teach me Bulgarian so it was easier to talk to him and understand him more. It was easier for Viktor to teach me Bulgarian because I was a quick learner. I did try to teach Viktor English but it never really worked out, I mean he can listen and understand it although it's the speaking and pronouncing the words he finds hard.

"I'm good but I think it should be me who's asking you weather your alright" he replied as we sat down. I smiled weakly at him in response indicating I didn't want to talk about it. He sighed before speaking again.

_(A/N: when Bella or Viktor are speaking in Bulgarian or someone else is I'll put it in bold so I don't have to say there speaking in another language every time and obviously it'll be normal if someone's talking in English)_

"**So I assume you had a good time at the world cup apart from what happened afterwards**" he said as the food appeared.

"**Yeah I Did, well everyone did for that matter and thank you Viktor for managing to get the tickets for us" **I said as we helped ourselves to some food. I jumped when Harry coughed from beside me and elbowed me slightly while he gave me a meaningful look.

"Oh I'm sorry this is Harry one of my other best friends and when I say Harry I do mean Harry Potter and this is Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger my other best friends as well as that dope at the other end of the table with the ginger hair and green eyes who happens to be George Weasley" I said pointing them all out. I glanced down the table and pointed out George to Viktor. I glanced at Fred catching his gaze, his eyes held sadness and what I thought was regret, there was something else as well but I couldn't quite figure out what it was. His words replayed in my head as I looked at him. I'd only spoken to George since the fight and even then it was quite brief. I shook my head to clear my head and turned away from him just in time to see Hermione blush when Viktor smiled at her. After that everything went into easy conversation although I did have to translate sometimes when nobody understood Viktor or he didn't understand what the others were saying.

A/N: I know this is short but it was important I got this in. I also know not much happened but in the next chapter it will be more interesting.


	8. Chapter 7

Last time:

I'd only spoken to George since the fight and even then it was quite brief. I shook my head to clear my head and turned away from him just in time to see Hermione blush when Viktor smiled at her. After that everything went into easy conversation although I did have to translate sometimes when nobody understood Viktor or he didn't understand what the others were saying.

Present:

I walked down the stairs from my dorm, I was on my way to go and meet Viktor. Professor Dumbledore opened the Triwizard tournament with the minister of magic last night. I walked across the common room but stopped when I heard my name being called by someone.

"What?" I said turning round to find George stood behind me. My smile dropped when I sore his expression. When he didn't speak I got impatient.

"George what is it? It's just I'm meeting Viktor outside the entrance hall in a couple of minutes" I asked him as he just stood there. I didn't mean to sound rude it's just I was already late and this was just making me even more late.

" He told me to tell you he's sorry for what he said and that the comment about your parents was out of order" George said making me stop and turn back to him as I was about to walk away. I sighed as I looked down at my feet.

"Tell him something for me will you George, tell him that if he was truly sorry he'd tell me he was sorry himself not get someone else to say it for him" I said my anger leaking into my words as I spoke. George nodded his eyes sad.

"I'll tell Izzy" George said. His voice had this sad edge to it that in turn made my eye's water.

"Thanks" I said quietly before turning and walking out of the common room. This was tearing everyone apart from the inside out I thought as I walked down the steps. Ron wouldn't even look at his brother let alone speak to him. Harry was furious although he never showed it you could see it in his eyes. Hermione and Ginny well they didn't exactly know what to make of what happened. And George didn't know who to go to. When I told Viktor what had happened after he found me crying by the black lake he was angry.

"**Isabel, why are you crying?**" Viktor asked when I met him at the entrance hall way. He out of everyone was the only person I would allow to call me Isabel.

3rd person:

Izzy shook her head as her tears came harder. Viktor Krum looked alarmed for a couple of minutes before understanding came across his face. He pulled her to him as she continued to cry. Isabella Marie was in Viktor's eyes like a younger sister to him and he'd do anything for her. Eventually Izzy's tears slowed down and Viktor let go of her. Izzy sniffed slightly before looking up at Viktor.

"**T...thanks**" Izzy said trying to smile but it came out more like grimace.

"**It's fine, come on lets go so I can but my name in the cup**" Viktor said grabbing Bella's hand and leading her into the large entrance hall where the goblet of fire stood proudly in the middle. Fred weasley watched as Izzy and Viktor walked into Hogwarts entrance hall a sad sorrowful expression on his face. He knew that he was the reason she was crying and he hated himself for it. He didn't know what had come over him when he said those things. Sighing Fred walked back towards the Gryffindor common thinking of ways in which he could make it up to the person who unknowing had captured his heart.

**A/N: So there you have it chapter seven! What do you think of it?**

**Tiny**


	9. Chapter 8

Last time:

Fred weasley watched as Izzy and Viktor walked into Hogwarts entrance hall a sad sorrowful expression on his face. He knew that he was the reason she was crying and he hated himself for it. He didn't know what had come over him when he said those things. Sighing Fred walked back towards the Gryffindor common thinking of ways in which he could make it up to the person who unknowing had captured his heart.

Present:

Izzy's point of view:

I clapped along with everyone else as Viktor walked through the age line toward the cup and put his name. I smiled when I he walked back to me.

"**Let's cross our figures and hope that you get chosen" **I said as me and Viktor walked out of the entrance hall. Eventually I had to leave Viktor because I had leave Viktor at the library and go and meet professor Dumbledore in his office. To my surprise I meet harry at the bottom of the steps.

"Hey Izzy what are you doing here?" he asked as I said the password.

"I don't know just got told professor Dumbledore needed me" I said shrugging as we both walked up the stairs.

"Huh that's what I got told too" Harry said as we stopped outside the door. I knocked on the door and couple of minutes later someone answered from behind it.

"Come in" they said. I followed Harry in and closed the door behind us. I froze when I turned around to find the people I thought I'd never see again.

"Ahh Isabella, Harry I'd like you to meet the Cullen's" professor Dumbledore said as I backed up against the door. Suddenly there was a knock at the door making me jump. I hesitated before moving away from the door and away from the Cullen's. Professor Dumbledore called for the person to come in and in came professor Snape.

"Ahh Severus how nice of you to join us" Dumbledore said as professor Snape glanced around the room. He stiffened slightly when he saw the Cullen's. He came over to where I stood with my back to one of the many book cases placed against the walls of Dumbledore's office. He put his hand on my shoulder when he reached me. I looked up him tears shining in my eyes.

"Professor Dumbledore perhaps it would be better if Isabella Marie not be here when you do this" Professor Snape said turning to Dumbledore as I silently thanked him in my mind.

"Yes I think that would be wise but in the mean time would you please find George weasley for me as I think he might be able to fill in the blanks" Dumbledore said looking at me. Professor Snape nodded before leading me out of Dumbledore's office.

"I'm sorry" I said as we walked down the steps from professor Dumbledore's office.

"As Am I Isabella" Snape said stopping at the bottom of the stairs.

"I'll make sure they won't bother you Isabella" professor Snape said before turning and walking of probley to find George. I sighed before I went to go find Viktor or Hermione or maybe Ginny.

**A/N: please tell me what you think because I wasn't sure about this chapter but I thought I'd post it anyway although I'm still tempted to rewrite it. So please review and tell me what you think about it.**


	10. Chapter 9

Last time:

"Yes I think that would be wise but in the mean time would you please find George weasley for me as I think he might be able to fill in the blanks" Dumbledore said looking at me. Professor Snape nodded before leading me out of Dumbledore's office.

"I'm sorry" I said as we walked down the steps from professor Dumbledore's office.

"As Am I Isabella" Snape said stopping at the bottom of the stairs.

"I'll make sure they won't bother you Isabella" professor Snape said before turning and walking of probley to find George. I sighed before I went to go find Viktor or Hermione or maybe Ginny.

Present:

I laughed as Ginny dragged me down the corridor as we made our way towards the great hall. They were going to announce the champions tonight and I was excited.

"Come on Izzy we'll be late" Ginny said pulling me along faster Hermione laughed from beside me. A couple of minutes later we reached the great hall. Viktor looked at me puzzled when I collapsed into the space he saved for me. I pointed at Ginny who just stuck her tongue at me causing everyone to laugh at me. I huffed slightly which just happened to make them laugh harder.

"Welcome everyone once again, now once the feast is over we'll learn who our champions are enjoy!" professor Dumbledore said enthusiastically. He clapped his hands and the food appeared. I smiled slightly before getting myself some food. I had successfully managed to avoid the Cullen's since this morning. Once the feast was over and the food had disappeared professor Dumbledore stood up to speak.

"Right the moment has come to find out our champions" he said as the cup began to glow a reddish gold colour. I grabbed on to Viktor's arm as my anticipation grew, he looked at me smiling himself. Suddenly there was a burst of light from the cup and a piece of paper came out of the cup. Professor Dumbledore caught the piece of paper and unfolded it and smiled at the name I assumed was on the piece of paper.

"Are Durmstrange champion is Viktor Krum!" he said as there was a roar of applause. I giggled slightly before hugging Viktor.

"**Congratulations**" I whispered in his ear before letting go of him. He was absolutely beaming as he got up and walked to the many small chambers that led off from the hall. I smiled, happy for him, as he walked off. Then just like the first time the goblet of fire began to glow reddish gold again.

"And from Beauxbatons is Fleur Delacour" Dumbledore called loudly. There was a another loud roar of applause as Fleur shook hands with Dumbledore before going the same way Viktor did. I sore a couple of girls from Beauxbatons crying when they didn't get chosen and rolled my eyes slightly. Fleur had literally just left when the next name, came flying out of the goblet. Professor Dumbledore grabbed the piece of paper and quickly unfolded it.

"And our final champion, from Hogwarts is Cedric Diggory" Professor Dumbledore said calmly as a tremendous roar came from the table next to us. It took a couple of minutes before the noise to finally die down. I couldn't help but blush deeply when Cedric met my gaze as he walked past and winked.

"Well we now have our champions but in the end only one can win and hoist the Triwizard cup and receive eternal glory" Dumbledore said smiling. I frowned when the cup began to glow again. Three schools three champions there shouldn't be any more I thought as a piece of paper came out of the goblet. I frowned even more when Harry's name was called.

"G...go Harry" I said pushing him forward slightly. Hesitantly and with a rather bewildered expression on his face Harry followed in the same direction as Viktor and Cedric had gone.

"Did you know? I asked Hermione as I watched Harry walk away.

"No" Hermione said shaking her head. I frowned and looked at Ron who shook his head knowing what I was going to ask.

"You'd think he'd of told me right, I'm his best mate" Ron said angrily as I wondered the same thing, but also at the same time weather Harry had actually put his name.

A/N:Chapter nine and there's still more to come so keep watch and review!

TINY


	11. Chapter 10

Last time:

"Did you know? I asked Hermione as I watched Harry walk away.

"No" Hermione said shaking her head. I frowned and looked at Ron who shook his head knowing what I was going to ask.

"You'd think he'd of told me right, I'm his best mate" Ron said angrily as I wondered the same thing, but also at the same time weather Harry had actually put his name.

Present:

I walked beside Harry as we walked through the yard. Ron Glared at us as we walked past the courtyard. Ron had fallen out with Harry last night and it had a major knock on his confidence. I'd fallen out with Ron when he had accused me of putting Harry's name in the goblet. Ron was about to say something to us but I turned around and glared at him and he shrank back slightly.

"Come on Harry let's go meet Neville" I said grabbing Harry's arm as he was about to say something to Ron.

"Why so tense potter?" Said I voice that got on my nerves so much.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Harry snapped at him. Draco smirked at Harry's reaction. I glared at Crabbe and Goyle when they came and stood either side of Draco, they paled slightly but otherwise didn't say or do anything.

"You see me and my father have a bet you see I said you won't last ten minute but you see he disagrees he says you won't last five minutes" Malfoy said his as Crabbe and Goyle smirked. I sighed slightly before looking at Harry to find what I expected. If steam could come out of Harry's ears it would be. I didn't blame Harry for what he did next.

"I don't give a dam what your father thinks Malfoy, he's vile and cruel and you're just pathetic" Harry said before turning round and walking away from him. I put my hand out instinctively when Draco drew his wand to curse Harry. Instantly the spell was rebounded and shot back at Draco who was too shocked to do anything that when the spell hit him he couldn't do anything. When I blocked the spell I seriously didn't think it'd rebound and turn Draco into a ferret, but hey it might be an improvement. I couldn't help but giggle at the blonde ferret on the floor as his friends freaked out when they tryed to turn him back and it wouldn't work.

"Isabella as funny as this might be you might want to turn him back" Professor McGonagall said trying to hide her own smile as she spoke. I frowned before turning to the ferret on the floor.

"I didn't mean to turn him into a ferret in the first place, I didn't even know I could do wand less magic" I said looking down at my hands in confusion.

"Well that's surprising, but I think you might need to try turning him back though" she said frowning slightly. I nodded before concentrating on turning Draco back into human form. Instinctively I flicked my wrist and just like that he turned back into the annoying git that he was. I giggled slightly as he ran off muttering to himself. I heard laughter behind as he ran off. I turned to find a large crowd of Gryffindor behind me laughing. I blushed and looked down slightly when I met Cedric's gaze and he winked at me. What made me frown was the fact that Fred saw this and he immediately started glaring at Cedric for some reason. My frown deepened when Cedric turned and met Fred's glare and smirked slightly. I gasped slightly when Fred went for Cedric he would of hit him if George hadn't held him back. George said something to Fred and then nodded his head in my direction. They both turned to look at me as I watched my eye's huge. Suddenly I was drawn into a memory.

FLASHBACK:

There was a young girl stood in the middle of what I assumed was a room, who looked exactly like I did when I was younger, when I was abandoned on the Weasley's doorstep. The room was dark and dimly lit so I couldn't make out where my younger self was. There was a person crouched in front of me, well the younger me I mean, the person had on a black cloak and the hood was up so I couldn't see their face. They handed me a black teddy bear with a dark green nose and eyes, which I recognised immediately because it was the bear that I was left on the Weasley's door step with.

"I'm sorry, but it's safer this way Isabella" Said the person in the cloak as they picked me up and held me in there arms. I frowned slightly, as the person drew out there wand and pointed there wand at my forehead. There voice sounded familiar but I couldn't remember where I'd heard it before.

"Obliviate" the person muttered. I watched as my younger self froze before falling against the person who held me unconscious.

"It's too dangerous for you to know the things you do at the moment, but I hope in time you'll remember who you really are" Voice said as everything went dark.

END FLASHBACK:

I blinked before looking around. Harry was crouched in front of with his hand on my arm as he looked at me concerned.

"Izzy are you ok?" Harry asked when he noticed me looking around. I still in the yard but instead of standing I was sat on the grass with Harry and Professor McGonagall crouched next to me.

"Y...yeah u...um, what happened?" I asked confused slightly.

"You fell Dear, you didn't faint because your eyes where open when you landed. Are you sure you're alright?" Professor McGonagall asked concerned. I nodded as I stood up. I froze when I sore Professor Snape heading towards us, images of the hooded figure from my memory flashed through my mind as he reached us.

"I...I need to go" I said panicking slightly before running away from them and through the yard towards the Gryffindor common room. I heard them calling from behind me as I ran but ignored them and focused on running as my tears streamed down my face. I stopped when I turned a corner to find the Cullen's stood across the corridor in my way.

"Bella what happened?" Esme asked as I stood there crying. I went to run past them but was blocked when Alice stepped in my way.

"P...please I...I need to...P...please move" I cried as I gave up trying to get round Alice when she wouldn't move. I could hear the others catching up behind me as I stood there with tears flowing down my face. I looked at each of the Cullen's slowly. Edward wasn't with them which I was thankful for.

"Rosalie please!" I cried turning to her, just before they let me and Rosalie had begun to get along better. She nodded before sidestepping and letting me past as Alice glared at her.

"Thank you" I said to her before running through the gap she had made and continuing to the Gryffindor common room. I stopped suddenly before changing direction and running toward the Hufflepuff common room. I stopped at and empty corridor and paced three times while I thought of a place where nobody would find me. I smiled slightly when a door appeared in the wall where moments ago there was just plain wall. Quickly I opened the door and walked through shutting the door behind me as I heard footsteps round the corner...

**A/N: So Chapter ten! What do you think? Oh and just so I don't forget I don't own Twilight or Harry potter just this story idea.  
R&R**

**TINY**


	12. Chapter 11

Last time:

"P...please I...I need to...P...please move" I cried as I gave up trying to get round Alice when she wouldn't move. I could hear the others catching up behind me as I stood there with tears flowing down my face. I looked at each of the Cullen's slowly. Edward wasn't with them which I was thankful for.

"Rosalie, please!" I cried turning to her, just before they let me and Rosalie had begun to get along better. She nodded before sidestepping and letting me past as Alice glared at her.

"Thank you" I said to her before running through the gap she had made and continuing to the Gryffindor common room. I stopped suddenly before changing direction and running toward the Hufflepuff common room. I stopped at and empty corridor and paced three times while I thought of a place where nobody would find me. I smiled slightly when a door appeared in the wall where moments ago there was just plain wall. Quickly I opened the door and walked through shutting the door behind me as I heard footsteps round the corner...

Present:

I slid down the other side of the door when I was sure I had closed it and locked. Everyone must by going mental I thought as I sighed and leaned my head back on the wall since the door had turned back into a solid wall. I couldn't stop the tears as they came faster than they had before. I sat there for what seemed like an eternity when a voice startled me.

"Isabella I'm sorry" Professor Snape said as he stood in front of a door that was slowly shrinking until there was nothing but wall. He walked towards me until he was crouched in front of me.

"For what the fact I grew up thinking that the reason my parents didn't want me because I wasn't good enough for them? That I wasn't perfect?" I cried as his face became pained.

"That's not true Isabella what was done was for you safety, your mother's last words where to me that Voldemort under no circumstances was to find out about you. I had no other choice but to alter your memories so that if by some chance Voldemort where to come near you and look through your mind he would find out about the knowledge and power you hold. I left you on the doorstep of the Weasleys with knowledge that you would be well looked after and that they would give you the safety that I could never give you after your mother was killed by Voldemort" he said reaching out and wipe away some of my tears. I looked up to met by familiar grey eyes. I gasped as images of the death eater from the world cup flashed through my mind.

"No...No...Just...no!" I said shaking my head back and forth as I pushed his hand away from my face where it had stilled before standing up and walking across the room from him.

"You're...you're...you're a...oh my god that was you at the world cup in the...oh god" I said trying not to believe it. He grimaced as I collapsed into a chair that just happened to appear behind me. I shook slightly as I bent forward and put my head in my hands. I find out I have a dead mother and that my father is the potions teacher at Hogwarts, one of the teachers I thought I could trust, but then he turns out to be something that terrifies me more than anything I know apart from Voldemort, god this is just my not day.

"You must understand Isabella that you cannot speak about this to anyone. The consequences would be severe with people already suspecting something already" He said his voice serious. My head shot up after the last part.

"W...what?" I asked slowly my brown eye's locking with his own grey ones.

"Rumours" he said with disgust. My blood ran cold at what he said. I'd heard the rumours and some were so near the truth it was scary. I'd heard that people had been going round saying that Professor Snape was my uncle and that must be the reason he treated me differently to everyone else. But there was one that was going round that most people believed, which was that I was his daughter because I had the same attitude as Snape when I was angry and also the fact that he was kind to me and only me. But mostly people thought he was like my uncle or something like that. But how long would be till people stopped to actually try and figure it out and would they ever?

"Oh God what do we do?" I said panicking slightly. If a person found out that Professor Snape was in fact my father and that, that one rumour was true I wouldn't know what to do. Everyone in Gryffindor would hate me and I'd be forced to move houses. I shuddered at the thought of moving to Slytherin at least they'd treat me better I hoped. NO! I wasn't going to move house unless it was completely necessary. What would the others think if they found out? Would they hate me or would they accept me for who I was? I was very doubtful about the latter suggestion.

"Let me worry about the rumours Isabella for the time being. When the time comes we will figure out what to do" my father said trying to stop me from worrying. I nodded before standing up off the chair. It would be weird knowing Professor Snape was my father and in all honesty I still couldn't quite get my head around it.

"The feast is about to start soon so you might want to head down their quickly before you miss out on something to eat" he said pulling me from my thoughts. I nodded before turning and walking to a door that had somehow appeared. This room never ceased to amaze me. I stopped when Snape spoke again.

"Oh and be care full" he said as I turned to him. I nodded one last time before turning back to the door and opening it. I shut the door behind be and watched it disappear before going and joining the others in the Great hall.

**A/N: So...what do you think? I just want to say a quick thanks to everyone who reviewed or alerted this or added it to favourites because you give me the idea people do actually like this story and want to read more so thanks.**

**TINY**


	13. Chapter 12

Last time:

"The feast is about to start soon so you might want to head down their quickly before you miss out on something to eat" he said pulling me from my thoughts. I nodded before turning and walking to a door that had somehow appeared. This room never ceased to amaze me. I stopped when Snape spoke again.

"Oh and be care full" he said as I turned to him. I nodded one last time before turning back to the door and opening it. I shut the door behind be and watched it disappear before going and joining the others in the Great hall.

Present:

I jumped slightly when somebody slammed their books down in front of me. I look up to find Harry glaring at the books he'd slammed down on the table.

"He's a stuck up git that needs to wake up and look around" Harry said angrily as I marked my page and closed my book.

"What's happened now Harry?" I asked with a sigh. He huffed slightly and sat down before answering. Drama queen I thought as Harry spoke.

"Dragon's that's what wrong and Ron knew but only thought to tell me the day before" Harry said as I just sat and listened to him go on and on.

"At least you where told about the first task before it actually took place" I said trying to make him see reason. He nodded looking out the window.

"Izzy isn't that your owl?" he asked suddenly pointing towards the window. I looked to the window where he was pointing to find my owl hovering outside glaring at us with her piercing amber eyes. I stood up dropping my book on the floor and ran towards the window to open it. Midnight came in and landed heavily on the table with a loud crash. Lots of people turned to look at her before turning back to what they were doing. I frowned slightly as I walked toward where she had landed on the table. I looked at the librarian to find her looking at my owl with a small smile on her face, like she knew something. Midnight nipped angrily at my fingers before flying back out of the window. I looked at Harry who just smiled at me and shrugged, but also had a look on his face that said new something I didn't. I looked at the parcel which had my name on it in writing I easily recognised. I took of the brown paper and was left with a purple box. I looked at the box for a couple of seconds before opening it. Slowly I opened the box to find an orange and red sunflower with a note attached to it. I frowned; there was only one person who knew that my favourite flower was a red an orange sunflower. But how could you even get hold of a sunflower at this time of year let alone a red and orange one. There was a note attached to the sunflower, I took it out of the box and opened it.  
_(A/N: flower on profile)_

_Hey Izzy,  
I know I properly don't deserve your forgiveness but I just..._

"Wanted to say I was sorry and I hope you'll forgive me" finished a voice from behind me. I put the note down and quickly turned around to find Fred stood behind me. I opened my mouth to speak but he cut me off.

"Please Izzy just hear me out ok" he pleaded. I sighed before sitting back down on my chair and closing my mouth. I nodded for him to continue, he smiled in thanks before speaking.

"I can't tell you how sorry I am for what I said. I know I was out of line and I could understand if you don't ever forgive me, but I just want you to know that I'm sorry" he said slowly. I looked up at him slowly as I sighed slightly.

"You hurt me Fred you knew how the mention of my parents would affect me yet you still said what you did. I don't understand why you said what you did and I properly never will understand it" I said as I put my hand up to stop him from interrupting me. My eyes began to water as I stood up and walked towards him.

"But there is something I know and it's the fact that I want my best friend back" I said whispering the last bit as I stood in front of him. I watched his for a couple of minutes as he took in what I said. His light blue eye's shone slightly as a broad grin broke out across his face. He picked me up in a hug and spun me around in his arms. I couldn't help but notice how nice it felt being in Fred's arms. I shook my head slightly trying to dislodge the thought from my head, Fred was my best friend and that's all he would be my best friend or would he? I asked myself as I hugged Fred tightly. Eventually I pulled back from Fred and turned to look at the flower although I couldn't help but notice that when I turned around that Fred kept his arms around my waist.

"I do have a question though, how did you manage to find a red and orange sunflower at this time of year?" I asked him as I picked up the sunflower and twirled it around between my fingers.

"I can't tell you that now can I or it would take the magic out of it" he whispered in my ear making me shiver and my stomach do flips. I sighed slightly and looked around, I frowned when I realised that we were the only ones in the library.

"Oh and Fred, how did you exactly get everyone to get out library?" I asked him turning round in his arms. My heart started to beat faster when I realised how close he was stood, what the hell was wrong with me?

"I called in a couple of favours. Look Izzy there's something I want to tell you" he said just as Ginny came running in. Immediately Fred pulled away from me as I blushed.

"I'm sorry but its Hermione she's locked herself in our dorm and she's crying I tryed to get her to open the door so I could talk to her but she won't listen to me. I think it was something Malfoy said to her cause I caught her arguing with him earlier" Ginny said quickly.

"Ok I'll be there in a minute Ginny" she nodded before running of again. I turned to Fred who was stood in front of one of the large windows with his back to me.

"Fred I'm so sorry but could we continue this later?" I said putting my hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah it's fine, go Hermione needs you" he said turning around and looking at me with sad eyes.

"Thank you" I said before picking up the sunflower and putting it back in its box with the note and running out of the library towards Gryffindor tower.

**A/N: hey so chapter twelve what did you think? I also want to let you know that this might be the last time I update for a while cause my brother comes back from working abroad and I haven't seen him a couple of months. So I want to spend some time with him before he goes back again. Although reviews are always welcome.**

**TINY**


	14. Chapter 13

Last time:

"I called in a couple of favours. Look Izzy there's something I want to tell you" he said just as Ginny came running in. Immediately Fred pulled away from me as I blushed.

"I'm sorry but its Hermione she's locked herself in our dorm and she's crying I tryed to get her to open the door so I could talk to her but she won't listen to me. I think it was something Malfoy said to her cause I caught her arguing with him earlier" Ginny said quickly.

"Ok I'll be there in a minute Ginny" she nodded before running of again. I turned to Fred who was stood in front of one of the large windows with his back to me.

"Fred I'm so sorry but could we continue this later?" I said putting my hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah it's fine, go Hermione needs you" he said turning around and looking at me with sad eyes.

"Thank you" I said before picking up the sunflower and putting it back in its box with the note and running out of the library towards Gryffindor tower.

Present:

I skidded to a stop outside of my dorm and knocked on the door. I frowned when I got no answer.

"Hermione, its izzy can you open the door for me so I can come in please?" I asked softly as I knocked on the door again. I handed Ginny Fred's flower before taking out my wand. My wand was 10 ¾ inches and was made out of blackthorn wood and had Thestral hair as its core, It was the wand that I'd had since I first came to Hogwarts and hopefully the only wand I would ever have.  
(A/N:Izzy's wand on profile)

"Hermione Jean Granger don't you make me unlock this door myself!" I said loudly. I was about to unlock the door when the door opened. My eyes were met by Hermione's tear stained face. I frowned when I realised she had her hand over her mouth.

"Hermione what happened?" I asked slowly. She shook her head and dragged me and Ginny inside out dorm. I exchanged looks with Ginny just before Hermione closed the door. She sat on her bed firmly keeping her hand over her mouth with tears trickling down her face.

"Ginny said that you where arguing with Draco Malfoy. This doesn't have anything to do with him dose it?" I asked sitting on my bed across from her. She nodded before taking her hand away from her mouth. I gasped along with Ginny at the site or Hermione's teeth. Her two front teeth had grown very long and as I looked at them they were growing slowly longer as the seconds went by.

"Ginny can you take Hermione to the hospital wing so that Madam Pomfrey can shrink her teeth down back to normal" I said trying not to let my anger leak into my voice. Ginny nodded as she helped Hermione up.

"What about you?" Ginny asked as her and Hermione walked towards the door.

"I'm going to find Malfoy" I said as we walked out of our dorm and down the stairs to the common room. Nobody jinxed one of my best friends and got off lightly as Draco was about to find out. I past Harry and George on my way out, they gave me a questioning look as I past but I just shook my head and mouthed later to them. I walked with Ginny and Hermione until we separated when they went to the hospital wing and I went to find Malfoy. I walked down towards the dungeons and to potions class room. I walked in to the potions to find it empty just like I thought it would be. It was weird to think that professor Snape was my father. I still couldn't really get my head round it. I knocked on is office before walking inside. He looked up from his papers when I entered.

"I need your help" I said as he frowned and put his quill down.

"Is something wrong? Has something happened?" he asked concerned.

"Not exactly, I just need to Know where Draco Malfoy is" I said slowly my face innocent.

"He's in the yard by transfiguration last I knew. Why do you want to know?" he said looking at me suspiciously.

"Oh nothing thanks bye" I said quickly before running out of his office and towards transfiguration. I heard him call after me but I kept on running. I slowed down when I reached the yard outside of professor McGonagall's room. I spotted Draco laughing with Blaise Zabini, Crabbe, Goyle and a whole load of other Slytherin. They stopped laughing when I approached.

"What the hell did you do to Hermione?" I said calmly as I glared at him. He smirked slightly before speaking.

"Oh nothing I just taught the mud blood a lesson. Although I guess now she'll look even more like a rabbit then she did before. She's a disgrace to witches and wizard if you ask me, I don't see why Dumbledore lets those kinds of people in" he said smirking slightly. I gripped my wand tightly in my hand as he continued to insult one of my best friends.

"Oh for god sake Malfoy just shut up. She and all the other people in the school have every right to be here just as much as you whether there muggle born or not. And just because you and every other Slytherin can't accept that doesn't mean you have to make everyone's life a living hell. You're just pathetic Malfoy" I shouted angrily pointing my wand at him. He shrank back away from me when I pointed my wand at him. I heard whispering behind me and knew that people had gathered to watch what was going.

"Izzy don't Malfoy isn't worth it" Fred said putting his hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry I'm not going to do anything. He's not worth the effort or the time anyway" I said glaring Draco before turning around and walking through the crowd which parted to let me through. I didn't fail to notice that most of the people who moved out the way where smiling. I walked outside and towards the black lake kicking stones as I did.

3rd person:

Three figures dressed in all black watched from the shadows of the forbidden forest as Isabella Marie walked down the path towards the black lake, kicking stones as she did. The smaller of the three figures that stood watching , stood between the two taller and larger figure's which stood like body guards either side of the smaller one. The smaller figure nodded and the two larger figures walked forward towards Isabella. Isabella turned at the sound of their footsteps.

"Izzy, professor Snape wants to talk to you" George weasley called walking down towards Izzy. Izzy kept her gaze on the figures approaching as she replied to George.

"GEORGE RUN!" Izzy screamed before running up the slope towards George as he stood motionless. Izzy grabbed hold of George's arm and dragged him up the slope as the hooded figures began to run after them. Izzy stopped short when the smallest of the hooded figures blocked their path. Izzy turned around to find that they were surrounded. Seven more hooded figures had joined the original three and had made a tight circle around both George and Izzy who stood back to back.

"What do you want?" Izzy asked angrily staring at the hooded figure's around her. The shortest figure made some sort of hand gesture and the hooded figures closed in on George and Izzy and grabbed them so they weren't able to move. Izzy screamed when they knocked out George. Izzy turned when she heard footsteps coming down the slope as the hooded figures dragged her away. Severus Snape and Albus Dumbledore came running down the slope towards them with the durmstrange and Beauxbatons headmasters with professor moody limping behind them.

"DAAAAAAAD" Izzy screamed as her father ran towards her. Izzy reached out towards her father struggling against the many hands that held her back.

"ISABELLA!" he shouted back before collapsing down on the ground when his feet wouldn't carry him any further. The last thing Izzy sore was her farther agonised gaze before one of the hooded figures knocked her out cold...

**A/N: I'm sorry it isn't very long but hopefully the next one was longer, but please review and tell me what you think because I wasn't too sure about this chapter this was my third attempt at this chapter so your opinions would be great.**

**TINY**


	15. Chapter 14

Last time:

"DAAAAAAAD" Izzy screamed as her father ran towards her. Izzy reached out towards her father struggling against the many hands that held her back.

"ISABELLA!" he shouted back before collapsing down on the ground when his feet wouldn't carry him any further. The last thing Izzy sore was her farther agonised gaze before one of the hooded figures knocked her out cold...

Present: (still 3rd person)

Dumbledore and the other head teacher's tried everything but each spell was deflected time and time again. Suddenly the hood figures disappeared leaving silence behind them. Dumbledore turned to Izzy's father and sighed sadly.

"We will find her and the boy Severus, all is not lost just yet" Dumbledore said solemnly putting his hand on his friends shoulder.

"Minerva please could you send a message to the ministry alerting them to the event that has just taken place. I shall visit George weasley's parents and tell them what has happened. Then I shall be back to inform the rest of the students. But in the mean time could you make sure that anyone who goes outside the castle does not do so without a member of staff" Dumbledore said slowly.

Meanwhile...

Izzy and George lay limp as the where carried through the tree's before they where aparated away from Hogwarts. They landed outside a large mansion that was on the edge of a vast forest. There was a small stream somewhere in the forest close by to the mansion because it could be heard from the mansion. The hooded figure's walked into the mansion going straight towards a large oval room that was decorated in green and black. There was a large fire place with a portrait of a man in dark green robes and a sullen expression on his face. A young man stood tall and proud gazing into the fire with an intense expression of thought on his face.

"Mi lord, we have the girl" said the shortest of the hooded figures as her companion brought in izzy and George behind her. Carelessly they dropped Izzy who was still unconscious to the ground as the man turned round. He was angered slightly at how they just dropped her to the ground without thought. He walked over towards where Izzy lay unconscious on the cold marble floor. He looked at George then and wondered who he was.

"The boy who is he? And why is he here when I only asked for the girl?" the man said his voice calm but deadly.

"Mi lord, the boy is the girl's friend and was standing in the way of us taking the girl" said the smallest figure hesitantly.

"You know where to take him" the man said keeping his eyes trained on Izzy's unconscious form. He got agitated when they didn't leave him.

"Leave us! I will call when you're needed" he hissed making them all scamper out of the room very quickly with George in tow. The man knelt down beside Izzy and reached out and tucked the hair that was in her eyes behind her ear. He sighed slightly before picking her up of the floor and walking towards the dark green leather sofa and placing her down carefully on it. He stepped back just as she started to stir.

Izzy's P.O.V:

I blinked a couple of times before attempting to sit up. I looked down to find I was sat on a dark green leather sofa in front of a fire place. I froze when I remembered what had happened. I shot of the sofa I had been lying on and searched frantically for George. I jumped slightly when I heard a deep voice.

"Your safe there's no need to worry" a deep voice said as I backed away from the leather sofa until I slammed into a wall. I glared as I sore a man by the fire place. He had dark brown hair and matching brown eyes that stared at me such intensity that it I shrank back whimpering slightly as I did. He was wearing black robe's which billowed out slightly as he walked towards me.

"You will not glare at me girl" he hissed angrily his face inches from mine. I turned my head away from him breaking his terrifying gaze.

"Look at me" he said his voice deadly calm. I winced when he gripped my chin and forcefully pulled me face back so I was looking at him. I daren't look away from him when I met his gaze again. It was partly because I was too scared and partly because his eyes had captured my own and where holding mine prisoner with no way to escape.

"You will look at me when I speak to you do you understand?" he hissed again.

"Y...yes s...sir" I whimpered trying to stop my tears from falling. I refused to let him see my tears.

"Good girl" he said his voice returning to normal as he let go of my chin. I slid down the wall shaking slightly as my tears slowly began to fall.

"W...who are you? What did you do to George?" I said quietly as he stood with his back to me.

"I'm disappointed you don't rember me, I guess you father really did take your memories from you" he said his voice barely above a whisper ignoring the question about George. He turned around slowly as I looked down at my hands. I looked up alarmed as he went to take a step forward. He sighed but otherwise stayed where he was. I flinched when he suddenly called out for I assumed one of his servants. I was surprised at who walked instead. A man who looked about twenty or younger walked into the room wearing black baggy jeans that hung low on his hips with a black button down shirt that hung open over a white shirt. I frowned slightly at the fact he was wearing muggle clothing.

"Luke I want you to meet Isabella, you're to take her and start training her right away" The man ordered the guy in muggle clothes who I now knew as Luke. Luke walked over to me slowly and held his hand out to help me. Hesitantly I took his hand and stood up. I stopped halfway towards the door.

"You never answered my questions" I said quietly getting out of Luke's grip as he tryed to pull me towards the door. The man turned back towards me slowly a stern look on his face.

"Your to go with Luke Isabella you'll see the boy soon enough" he said turning on his heel before walking back to the fire place. Luke grabbed my arms and dragged me out of the room before I had chance to say anything else to the man.

"Who was t...that man?" I asked as Luke dragged me down a long corridor lined with lots of portraits and pictures. The people in the pictures turned to look at me as Luke dragged me down the corridor, reminding me of Hogwarts and my father. I wonder how everyone is back at Hogwarts I thought as Luke kept dragging me along behind him.

**A/N: So what do you think? I know it's short and I know what I said about it supposedly going to be longer but this is all I could come up with for this chapter so I hope you like it.**


	16. Chapter 15

Last time:

"Your to go with Luke Isabella you'll see the boy soon enough" he said turning on his heel before walking back to the fire place. Luke grabbed my arms and dragged me out of the room before I had chance to say anything else to the man.

"Who was t...that man?" I asked as Luke dragged me down a long corridor lined with lots of portraits and pictures. The people in the pictures turned to look at me as Luke dragged me down the corridor, reminding me of Hogwarts and my father. I wonder how everyone is back at Hogwarts I thought as Luke kept dragging me along behind him.

Present:

Back at Hogwarts: (3rd person)

Professor Dumbledore walked into the great hall having called all the students form every school into the great hall for an emergency assembly. He'd already gone to the weasley's and what he sore nearly made him tear up. Mrs Weasley had fallen apart at the news and demanded he do everything in his power to find George and Isabella. Mr Weasley had comforted his wife the best he could while holding back his own emotions. Dumbledore took a deep breath before he spoke.

"I've called you all here because I think you all have the right to know what has happened. Two of our Hogwarts student where kidnapped over two hours ago by seven if not more people dressed in black with hoods hiding their face's. I and the other head teacher's tryed everything we could to stop them but they were able to escape taking the students with them. The ministry have been informed and so have the student's parents. I and professor Snape will shortly be going to assist the several auras and ministry members in the search for the students. It has yet to be confirmed who has taken the two students from our grounds there for you will find out as soon as I or any of the teachers are told. I ask you all now to prevent anyone else being taken to not go outside of the castle walls without a member of staff. Lastly I must inform you of the name's of the two students who were taken. George Weasley a skilled student in charms was taken along with Isabella Marie a very powerful and talented witch." Professor Dumbledore said as he watched for the students reactions. Whispers broke out among the students. Fred, Ron, and Ginny weasley all had frozen along with harry, Hermione and Viktor. Ginny burst into tears and ran out of the hall quickly followed by Hermione who had her own set of tears running down her face. Fred's heart broke slightly at the news that his twin and the girl he had only just realised he loved had been kidnapped. Ron did know what to do or how to act he just sat frozen along with Fred, Harry and Viktor. Viktor couldn't help but blame himself; if he had been there he might have been able to help stop Izzy, the girl that was like a sister to him and George a friend he'd only just met, being taken he thought as he sat next to Fred. Harry's thought's mirrored Viktor because he also so thought of Izzy as a sister but an older one instead. They all got up slowly and went to the Gryffindor common room Viktor included nobody spoke when they walked into the common room. They all just sat on chairs around the fire quietly until it was time to go back to the great hall. After Dumbledore had announced the news to everyone he also told them all lessons had been cancelled until further notice.

Izzy's P.O.V:

Luke kept coming at me but would end up having to run up the wall to do a back flip and land behind me so he wouldn't run into me. Every time he ran at me I'd flinch and my feet would glue themselves to the floor.

"You need to dodge Izzy if you plan on actually getting any further in your training" Luke said angrily turning to the wall and pounding it in frustration. I flinched slightly at his action.

"I'm s...sorry" I whispered quietly putting my hand on his shoulder. He sighed before turning round to face me again.

"Tell me Izzy what I can do to help you?" he asked exasperated his eye's pleading with me.

"Let me go" I whispered slowly looking down at me feet. I still hadn't been allowed to see George which troubled me quite a bit.

"I'm sorry but it's not my choice to make" he said getting a pained look on his face.

"Then let me see George he might be able to help with training, please just let me see George" I cried helplessly. Luke put his hand on my shoulder the pained look in his eyes that was there before had dulled slightly but was still there all the same. I jumped slightly as a voice answered my question from the door way. We both turned to find the man from before stood in the door way. Luke immediately removed his hand from my shoulder and stood up a bit straighter, I frowned at him but otherwise did say anything.

"I believe that might actually be a good idea. Why doesn't the boy train as well with Isabella? Luke go get the boy, I will stay with Isabella so she doesn't get the idea into her head that she can escape" the man said slowly. Luke looked at me his face torn before nodding slowly and walking out the large room we were in. I watched Luke as he walked out until he turned the corner.

"I'll be expecting more things form you now that I'm letting you see the boy and I better not be disappointed understand?" he said sharply walking towards me. I backed into the wall as he walked towards me.

"Do you understand?" he said again a bit louder his face a couple of inches away from my own. I nodded quickly.

"Y...yes sir" I said quickly. He stepped back when Luke came back dragging George behind him. George looked just as relieved to see me as I did him.

"George!" I cried running at him and tackling him to the ground and hugging him tightly. He laughed slightly but otherwise hugged me back just as tight.

"Right well I'll leave you to train. Remember what I said Isabella" the man said as I heard his footstep walk out the room and down the corridor. I heard Luke sigh slightly as I got off George and stood up helping up as I did.

"Well let's get training then, George just stay out the way till I call for you, Izzy you know what to do" Luke said as I nodded before he walked across the room and turned to face me. George walked across the room and sat against the wall until Luke called on him to have ago.

A/N: So chapter fifteen, what do you think? I'll try to update again soon but until then please review and tell me what you think.


	17. Chapter 16

Last time:

"Right well I'll leave you to train. Remember what I said Isabella" the man said as I heard his footstep walk out the room and down the corridor. I heard Luke sigh slightly as I got off George and stood up helping up as I did.

"Well let's get training then, George just stay out the way till I call for you, Izzy you know what to do" Luke said as I nodded before he walked across the room and turned to face me. George walked across the room and sat against the wall until Luke called on him to have ago.

Present:

I struggled against Luke's arms as he pinned me to the floor.

"George run!" I shouted as I continued to struggle against Luke's arms. George hesitated for a couple of seconds as he looked at me before running into the tree and aparateing.

"You'll never find him" I hissed as Luke pulled me off the floor roughly. I twisted and struggled against his grip even more as he attempted to drag me back into the mansion. I'd come this far I wasn't planning on giving up any time soon. This was the second time in a week in the week that we'd been here that me and George had tryed to escape. This was the only time we'd so far been nearly success full. I twisted around in his arms and managed to kick him in the groin making him instantly let go of me. It was now or never, I thought as I ran for the trees. I heard footsteps running behind me and quickened my pace.

"IZZY YOU CAN'T LEAVE" I heard Luke roar before I was tackled to the ground. I groaned when my head connected with the floor. My vision had started to blur as Luke pulled me up of the ground roughly. I slumped and fell limp in Luke's vice like grip as everything went dark.

GEORGE'S P.O.V:

I aparated as soon as I was a couple of meter's into the trees. I landed in a dark alley way on top of a whole load of boxes. I picked myself up and ran to the end of the alley way. Great I was in London I thought to myself as stood watching the muggles walk past where I stood oblivious that I was there. I heard a loud pop from behind me. I turned around to find one of the hooded people who caught me and izzy in the first place. I panicked and ran out of the alley way and into the street filled with muggles. I ran down the street looking for any sign of something to do with magic. I spotted the sign for the leaky cauldron swaying in the breeze up a head of me and ran as I fast as I could in that direction. I didn't look back as I ran. As soon as I got to the door of the leaky cauldron I barrelled through the door. Everybody inside turned to look at me.

"My name's George Weasley I'm Arthur Weasley's son. Look you have to help me I need to get to Hogwarts as soon as possible before they find me again" I said breathlessly leaning against the door.

"You're one of the one who was kidnapped from the ground of Hogwarts" Tom barmen said hurrying over to me.

"Yeah I managed to escape my friend wasn't so lucky. Do you have any way I can get to Hogwarts?" I asked. He nodded before pulling me into a back room.

"Do you have your wand son?" he asked as there was a loud bang out front. I shook my head; it'd been taken from me when I was brought to the manner.

"Bounce that three time's son and think of Hogwarts. It'll take you to the main gate I hope that's enough. Now go we'll be fine now you should get going" he said as there was a lot of commotion coming from the main area of the pub. I nodded and bounced the strange Red ball thing he had given me. I bounced it three times and thought of Hogwarts. I felt like I was aparateing again but something about it was off. I opened my eyes to find myself at the main gate outside Hogwarts. I banged my fist against the gate as I pocketed the ball. I kept banging against the gate until somebody aparated on the other side. Never in my life would I ever be so thankful to see professor Snape. He ran to the gate and pulled me through it just as somebody aparated behind me.

"GO!" Snape said shoving me backwards as he started casting spell after spell at yet another hooded guy who had appeared. I didn't think twice as I ran up the long path towards Hogwarts. As soon as I got to the front doors of Hogwarts I pushed them open. I ran down corridor after corridor as I ran to professor Dumbledore's office. Doors opened at the sound of my footsteps and teachers and students peered out of the doorways. All wore shocked face's as I ran past. I skidded to a stop in front of the gargoyle that was outside of Dumbledore's office. My face dropped when I realised I didn't know the password...

**A/N: hey guy's I know I haven't updated in a while and I'm sorry for that. But please review and tell me what you think. I'm sorry that this chapter isn't very long and is a bit confusing but all will be explained in the next chapter and hopefully it will be longer.**

**TINY**


	18. Chapter 17

**A/N: I'm sorry I haven't updated in a very long time but I've been really busy. I just want to thank Twigirl 14 for giving me the idea for the start of this chapter because I wouldn't have thought of it if she hadn't mentioned it in her review.**

**Tiny**

Last time:

"GO!" Snape said shoving me backwards as he started casting spell after spell at yet another hooded guy who had appeared. I didn't think twice as I ran up the long path towards Hogwarts. As soon as I got to the front doors of Hogwarts I pushed them open. I ran down corridor after corridor as I ran to professor Dumbledore's office. Doors opened at the sound of my footsteps and teachers and students peered out of the doorways. All wore shocked faces as I ran past. I skidded to a stop in front of the gargoyle that was outside of Dumbledore's office. My face dropped when I realised I didn't know the password...

Present:

Rosalie's point of view:

I was going to kill both Alice and Edward as soon as soon I found them. They'd been sneaking around behind our backs ever since we had arrived at forks. They'd made themselves even more obvious after they'd arrived at Hogwarts. Jasper's ready to tear them apart just as I am. I didn't blame him either Alice had cheated on him with his so called brother. All this time and we never knew I thought as wondered the halls of Hogwarts. I was furious that they'd been doing it when Edward was with Bella as well. I stopped when I heard someone running down the corridor next to the one I was walking down so I went to investigate. I ran round the corner just in time to see the boy who'd been kidnapped with Bella skid to a stop in front the gargoyle which led to Professor Dumbledore's office. His face dropped as I walked towards him.

"Phoenix" I said when I stopped beside him. He jumped and turned towards me alarmed.

"That's the password" I said at his blank expression. Realisation was clear on his face as what I said sunk in. The gargoyle having heard what I said had by now jumped aside to let the stairs appear in front of us.

"Go" I said pushing him forward as I heard a lot of shouting at the main gate. He nodded and sprinted up the steps. I watched him knock on the door and walk in before I turned and ran towards the main gate.

George's P.O.V:

I ran up to the steps to Dumbledore's office reminding myself I had to thank the blonde vampire later. I didn't wait for Dumbledore to respond when I knocked on the door I just walked straight in without thought. He looked shocked to see me when I entered his office.

"You have to help Izzy she won't last very long with them now that I'm not there" I gasped out as Dumbledore got up and came over to me.

"Where is she George?" he asked as I collapsed into a chair. I told him everything I could and even showed him my memories when I got frustrated because I couldn't describe something properly.

"Professor Can I speak to Professor Snape it's just Izzy wanted me to tell him something" I said quietly looking down at my hands. I didn't like Snape, for more reasons than I could count but the main reason was what he put Izzy through, although I had promised Izzy I would give him a message. What she told me didn't make sense to me but she said when I told him it would make sense to him. She made me promise if she didn't make it to pass a message to Snape.

"Later George, right now I'll go find your brother and sister and send for your parents as well as your other brothers" he said as I looked up him. He came back ten minutes later with my sister and brother in tow. I stood up as they came through the door. Ginny ran at me tackling me to the floor. I held her close as she cried remembering how I did the same for Izzy when she would come back from talking with the man in the robes. I held her my own tears mixing with hers as we sat on the floor. She let go of me after a while and helped me stand up. I turned to Fred who looked like part of him had died. I didn't have to guess why he was looking like that. I knew why.

"They'll find her Fred" I said when I gave him a manly hug. He nodded not looking convinced. I stayed with them all for a couple of hours. I didn't answer any questions they had about where I was only how Izzy was. I stood up after a while and told them I'd be back when mum and dad arrived.

3rd person:

Fred watched as his twin walked out of Dumbledore's office noticing the great change in him. He'd been only gone a week yet he looked so different. Fred wasn't the only one who had noticed because Ginny had also noticed. George wondered down the steps to Dumbledore's office deep in thought. He turned when he reached the bottom of the steps and headed towards Professor Snape's classroom and to his office. He knocked on the door of Snape's office as his gut twisted. Snape kept his head in his hands as he called out for whoever it was to go away. George ignored him and walked straight inside. Snape looked up and glared at George.

"I thought I told you to leave me alone" he hissed as George crossed his arms over his chest. Normally he'd of winced and decided to leave Snape alone but he'd made Izzy a promise. He was also used to the same attitude from Luke that it didn't bother him anymore. George in turn had picked up a small attitude himself.

"Izzy told me to tell you something if she didn't escape. Told me to tell you a full moon at midnight might just lead you the right way" he hissed back his eyes flashing. Snape looked at him then.

"She told me about you being her father as well I just want to tell you you're a right git for abandoning her" George said sourly breaking the silence that had come over them. There was a sudden gasp from the door way. They turned to find Draco Malfoy stood in the doorway with his mouth hanging open having just over heard all of what George had just said...

**A/N: So what do you think?  
Tiny**


	19. Chapter 18

Last time: (3rd person)

"She told me about you being her father as well I just want to tell you you're a right git for abandoning her" George said sourly breaking the silence that had come over them. There was a sudden gasp from the door way. They turned to find Draco Malfoy stood in the doorway with his mouth hanging open having just over heard all of what George had just said...

"Close the door Draco" Snape said his voice cold. Draco gulped nervously but did as he was told. George lent against the wall near Snape's desk with his arms crossed over his chest as he watched Draco.

"How much did you hear Malfoy?" George asked as the tension in the room grew thick.

"All of it" Draco said his gaze trained on his head of house. He couldn't believe it. Isabella Marie was the daughter of Professor Snape. Just wait until he told Blaise...

(Several hundred miles away at a large house)

"Mi lord I have news that might be useful to you" the hooded figure said as he bowed in front of Voldemort who was sat at the head of a large round table in front of several other death eaters.

"I have received news that Isabella Marie is in fact Severus Snape's daughter. I also heard that she's been kidnapped from the grounds of Hogwarts and that the ministry and Dumbledore are searching for her" the hooded figure said catching Voldemort's attention.

"She must be important if the ministry are out looking for her" Voldemort hissed quietly.

"That she is Mi lord her power and strength is said to be great. People say she's capable of great things" said the hooded figure that was still knelt on the floor.

"Go Find her and then report back to me" Voldemort hissed dismissing the death eaters in the room. The girl could be of great use to him if he got her on his side. It was a shame though that nobody knew where she was.

(Somewhere in the middle of a forest a couple of hours later)

A hooded figure appeared at the bars of a window to a small stone cell. The figure wouldn't have seen the young girl on the floor of the cell if it hadn't of been for the moonlight that shone through the bars and down on to her. The only way inside was through the hole in the top of the cell that was covered by a large metal slab, a metal slab that could only be removed by very powerful magic. The hooded figure hissed as he noticed the bruises on the girl's arms. He took a small cloth bag from his pocket and through it through the bars of the small cell window. It landed a couple of inches away from the girl's foot. Hopefully it would help. He turned away from the window and disappeared with a small pop just as she started to stir.

**A/N: Yeah I know it's not much and for that I'm sorry. It was all I could manage at the moment since things have got quite hectic with my life at the moment. I don't know when I'll next update but I'll try to make it soon. In the mean time please review and tell me what you think while I try to sort things out.  
TINY**


	20. Chapter 19

**A/N: I'm sorry about not updating sooner but I've just recently lost my Aunt who I was quite close to and had an argument with three of my best friends who are like brothers to me so I've not quite been myself. But anyway you don't need to know my how life story so I'll stop there. Anyway here's chapter nineteen tell me what you think.**

**Sorry it's so short but it's short of a filler chapter. Anyway I'm sad to say but this will be the last I update for at least a month at the minimum. Sorry!**

**Tiny**

Last time:

He took a small cloth bag from his pocket and through it through the bars of the small cell window. It landed a couple of inches away from the girl's foot. Hopefully it would help. He turned away from the window and disappeared with a small pop just as she started to stir.

Bella's P.O.V:

I groaned as my mind began to clear. I was starting to come around and it was painful. My head throbbed as I sat up. I winced as pain shot through my arms when I went to move them. They'd be bruised no doubt I thought as I rubbed the side of my head. I looked down at my feet and found my shoes nowhere in sight. I bet they'd fallen of as I was dragged back inside. I frowned as I noticed something dark by my left foot. If it was a rat I was not going to be happy. Vampires and angry goblins I could deal with but rats not so much. Realising that it wasn't moving I nudged it with my foot slightly. It didn't squeak so it must not be a rat I thought as I leant forward. I picked it up to found out that it was a cloth bag. Thank god it wasn't a rat. I sighed and went to the window were there was more light. Untying the cord I opened the bag. I frowned and reached my hand inside. I laughed when my hand disappeared. Undetectable extension charm was the only explanation I could think of when my whole right arm was elbow deep inside the bag. Grabbing the first thing that brushed against my fingertips I pulled my arm out of the cloth bag. I frowned why was there a silver snitch in there? And why was it now glowing red?


	21. Chapter 20

**A/N: I'M BACK! :) Anyway just want to thank everyone for the lovely reviews and the alerts and favourites this chapters for you lot!**

**T**

**Ps... sorry it took so long for me to update**

Last time:

Grabbing the first thing that brushed against my fingertips I pulled my arm out of the cloth bag. I frowned why was there a silver snitch in there? And why was it now glowing red?

3rd person:

Harry Potter was sat with the rest of the school when the owls brought in the post. He looked up from the letter he'd received from to find Hermione sat as still as a statue.

"Hermione what is it?" Harry asked alarmed. She was staring at the front page of the daily prophet her face pale. He got no answer instead she simply handed him the paper. He shared a look with Ron who sat beside him before they both looked at the paper.

Isabella Marie Snape? Glared at him from the front page. His eyes widened at the title. A Picture of Izzy smiling and laughing as she stood next to Fred and George who to were smiling and laughing stared up at him as he stared at the headline in disbelief. Dragging his eyes away from the headline he read the Article.

_Shortly after Young Isabella Marie was kidnapped over a week ago with one of her red haired childhood best friends George weasley news has spread, from an unknown source, that the young witch is in fact the child of Severus Snape and his Diseased wife Allegra Swan that was believed to be killed by you know who. The Child of Hogwarts potions master Severus Snape and Elite Auror Allegra Swann was believed to have been murdered along with her mother by you know who when he attacked Swann manor fourteen years ago. So it comes as a great surprise to every witch and wizard that the girl believed dead fourteen years ago is in fact alive. There is no news whether Isabella herself knows about her revealed relation to Severus Snape and Allegra Swann..._

Harry's eyes widened as he read the start of the article. He couldn't finish the article. He didn't want to believe it. Izzy couldn't be Snape's Daughter could she?

"I don't believe it" Ron bellowed angrily. Ron strode over to his older brother George, who sat at the other end of the Gryffindor table, as his face turned red with anger.

"Did you know?" Ron spat at his brother who looked at him alarmed.

"Know what wrong?" George questioned frowning slightly. George had told no one of Izzy's relation to Snape other then Viktor who to his surprise already knew having been the first person Izzy went to when she found out since she trusted Viktor with her life. Viktor sat next to George and some of his other Durmstrange friend with a deep frown on his face.

"That Izzy was related to _Snape_!" Ron said spitting out Snape's name with so much disgust and hatred it made all the eavesdroppers flinch.

"He didn't know" Viktor said cutting in before George could say anything.

"Like hell he didn't he was her best friend!" Ron roared as George stood up shortly followed by Viktor.

"Get lost Ron before I do something I'll regret" George hissed his eyes flashing. Ron scoffed before he spoke again.

"You did know didn't you! How can you still think of her as your friend is beside me?" Ron hissed. George lunged shocking everyone in the hall. His fist was inches from his younger brothers face when he was pulled back by Viktor who was also shaking with anger.

"She my best friend Ron! She didn't know until a couple of days before we were both kidnapped. She told me as we sat in the room we were forced to stay in. She was in tears. She had her memory wiped so she couldn't remember! She was beaten by the man we were taken by because he was angry that she didn't remember him! she was terrified of telling you all because she was scared you'd react like this! I told her you all wouldn't that you'd understand but I guess you were wrong!" George roared as he fought against Viktor's restraining arms. They didn't know what Izzy had and is going through. Ron stood his mouth agape as George got out of Viktor's grip and walked away through the crowd that parted as he came towards them. Izzy was truly like a sister to him whether she was related to Snape of not. Ron stood there for a while not really registering what had happened only the fact his normally cheerful and joking brother had swung for him and very nearly hit him if he hadn't been stopped.

George huffed in frustration as he paced the pebbled bank of the black lake. He ran his hand through his hair several times as he heard footsteps coming his way. Instantly he turned thinking of the cloaked figures that had kidnapped him to start with. Instead it was Draco Malfoy and his disciples.

"What do you want Malfoy" George hissed. Gripping his wand that he had tricked Luke into giving it him back he stared Malfoy down his expression somewhat stony.

"I didn't think you had it in you Weasley to go for one of your own. But then again I didn't think Izzy would be Snape's kid" Draco said as George glared menacingly at him.

"If I get wind that it was you who told the profit Malfoy Ron won't be the only one I'll have gone for" George said satisfied when Draco paled.

"You speak like somebody from my house would Weasley. I'd watch yourself if I were you" Draco sneered determined to have last word.

"As a muggle would say Malfoy _Bite Me_" George hissed his voice deadly. Draco if possible paled even further before running off with his disciples back towards the castle.

Meanwhile on the other side of the castle in the dead end of one of the many hidden passageways of Hogwarts Fred Weasley sat, with his back to the wall. The daily profit was at his feet as his wand glowed brightly beside him. Fred Weasley didn't really know what to think of what he'd heard or read...

**A/N: please tell me what you think! If you've got questions message me or review and I'll try to answer as best I can. So Review please!**

**T**


	22. Chapter 21

**A/N: 61 reviews! Thank you everyone! I started this think I wouldn't get like five but wow! So thanks everyone!**

**TINY**

Last time:

Meanwhile on the other side of the castle in the dead end of one of the many hidden passageways of Hogwarts Fred Weasley sat, with his back to the wall. The daily profit was at his feet as his wand glowed brightly beside him. Fred Weasley didn't really know what to think of what he'd heard or read...

Rosalie hale was sat staring into the fire of the Gryffindor common room from her spot in Emmet McCarty's lap. A week had gone by since everyone found out that Izzy was related to Severus Snape and knew had spread of the Yule ball.

_Rosalie? _Said a muffled voice suddenly filling interrupting her thoughts. Rosalie looked around thinking somebody was talking to her.

_Rosalie are you there It's Izzy?_ The voice said sounding more and more like Isabella. Emmett looked at Rosalie as she started pacing in front of him.

_Izzy/__**Rosalie**_

_**Izzy! Where are you? Are you ok? Did they hurt you?**_

_Rose listen I need you to get to Dumbledore as soon as you can. _Izzy said her voice full of urgency. Rosalie got stopped pacing and was out of the Gryffindor common room within minutes. She ran down the corridor as Emmett followed behind her confused.

_Hurry Rose I don't have much time_ Izzy said as Rosalie pushed herself harder as she ran to Dumbledore's office. She said the password and raced up the stairs quickly.

_There's a powerful confundus charm Rose. _Izzy said as Rosalie burst through the door of Dumbledore's office not caring to knock first. Several orders members raised their wands at Rosalie's sudden intrusion.

"It's Izzy" she said making them all lower their wands. Dumbledore stood up quickly as Emmett burst in after Rosalie.

"Rose what's going on?" he asked alarmed. Rosalie ignored him as he shut the door and turned to Dumbledore.

"There's a Powerful confundus charms" she said slowly.

_Dean rose I think I'm in the forest of Dean. Hurry Rose there coming! I made it out but I don't know if I can evade them for long!_

"Dean she thinks she's in the forest of Dean! You have to hurry there after her she escaped!" Rose gasped out clutching the side of her head as she fell to her knees. Dumbledore started giving various order members orders as soon as she had finished speaking.

_I've got my wand. It broke as I escaped. _ Izzy said her voice in Rosalie's head coming out in gasps.

"Wait! Her wand it's broken." Rosalie cried as Dumbledore spoke to various old Hogwarts professors in there paintings telling them to spread the word. They'd been looking in the wrong place. Rosalie slipped sideways unconscious as Dumbledore aparated out of his office...

**A/N: I know it's short and I'm sorry. Izzy's Point of view will be in the next chapter. If you don't understand any of it just let me know in a review or message me and I'll try to make you as less confused as I can.**

**Please Review!**

**TINY**


	23. Chapter 22

**A/n: This is important! The next chapter will be about how Izzy escaped! I'm also sorry if this kinda bores anyone but it's just a filler chapter but still needed to be put in. if theres anything you don't get message me or review and let me know!**

**TINY**

Last time:

"There's a Powerful confundus charms" she said slowly.

_Dean rose I think I'm in the forest of Dean. Hurry Rose there coming! I made it out but I don't know if I can evade them for long!_

"Dean she thinks she's in the forest of Dean! You have to hurry there after her she escaped!" Rose gasped out clutching the side of her head as she fell to her knees. Dumbledore started giving various order members orders as soon as she had finished speaking.

_I've got my wand. It broke as I escaped._Izzy said her voice in Rosalie's head coming out in gasps.

"Wait! Her wand it's broken." Rosalie cried as Dumbledore spoke to various old Hogwarts professors in there paintings telling them to spread the word. They'd been looking in the wrong place. Rosalie slipped sideways unconscious as Dumbledore aparated out of his office...

Present:

3rd person:

They found Isabella unconscious in a small clearing on the out skirts of the forest of dean. She was lying against a tree with her broken wand on the floor beside her. Her head lulled to one side as blood pooled from a large gash across her left arm and other cuts and bruises she'd received as she escaped. She was unconscious when they got to her.

Several hours later... George's P.O.V

I slammed my fist down on the table and stood up.

"Say that again Ron and I swear nobody will stop me from punching you this time" I shouted at him leaning over the table so my face was inches from his own. The great hall was silent. I smirked when he gulped and went quite pale. Ron just couldn't keep his mouth shut. I leaned away from him just as an owl dropped a daily prophet in front of me. I glared at the picture on the front. They'd found her. And from the look of the photo they found her just in time. The picture on the front page was horrible. It was obviously taken the moment they found her. I stood up again slowly.

"You have no idea just what she's been through" I hissed before chucking the paper at him. He went deathly white as he sore the picture.

"Dumbledore Office now" was all Viktor had to say to me to get me moving. Snape met us in the corridor outside the great hall.

"Wait!" said a voice from behind us as we were about to head to Dumbledore's office. I turned and my heart sank slightly. As happy as I was to see that Hermione was running towards us I would have been happier if it had been my twin brother. Izzy needed him right now. I was there when she came to the conclusion one night as we sat in the dark that she may love him more than as a friend. I tried to tell him that she loved him like he did her but he wouldn't listen. He kept telling me he was lying. He told that if she loved him back then she would have told him that she was Snape's daughter. I tryed to tell Fred the reason why but still he ignored it.

"Let's go" Snape snapped before we all ran to Dumbledore's office were we later travelled by flew powder to Saint Mungos to see Izzy. My gut twisted when I sore her and for the first time in my life I swear I wanted to kill someone. And by the looks of it so did Viktor.


	24. Chapter 23

**A/N: YAY! I'm updating again! I'm sorry I haven't updated for a while but I had things going on. I still have bad stuff going on but just not as much. My updates will probably be a once a week thing from now on. I will try to update more than once a week but it will only happen if I can find the time. Anyway hope you enjoy the chapter! Just don't forget to review at the end!**

**A.K.**

**:)**

Last time:

"Dumbledore Office now" was all Viktor had to say to me to get me moving. Snape met us in the corridor outside the great hall.

"Wait!" said a voice from behind us as we were about to head to Dumbledore's office. I turned and my heart sank slightly. As happy as I was to see that Hermione was running towards us I would have been happier if it had been my twin brother. Izzy needed him right now. I was there when she came to the conclusion one night as we sat in the dark that she may love him more than as a friend. I tried to tell him that she loved him like he did her but he wouldn't listen. He kept telling me he was lying. He told that if she loved him back then she would have told him that she was Snape's daughter. I tryed to tell Fred the reason why but still he ignored it.

"Let's go" Snape snapped before we all ran to Dumbledore's office were we later travelled by flew powder to Saint Mungos to see Izzy. My gut twisted when I sore her and for the first time in my life I swear I wanted to kill someone. And by the looks of it so did Viktor.

Ron's P.O.V:

I sat silently staring at the Daily prophet that George had practically thrown at me. I didn't know how to react as I stared at the picture on the front page. I barely registered that Hermione got up and ran after George.

"Ron? Ron, are you alright?" Harry asked sitting in the seat beside me. I opened my mouth to say something but no sound came from my mouth.

"T...They f...found h...her" I spluttered shoving the paper at him. He immediately paled as soon his eyes caught site of the picture on the front page.

(Mean while at St Mungo's)

Izzy's P.O.V:

I groaned as I tried to open my eyes. I hurt all over.

"Isabella please you have to wake up" I heard a familiar voice plead as I fought against the darkness that was trying to suffocate me. I felt a hand holding my own tightly as I continued to fight the darkness. I tried desperately to squeeze the hand holding my own to let the person know I was ok. It must have worked because I heard a startled gasp.

"Come on Izzy! You have to wake up so I can beat you at chess again" I heard a voice I recognised as Viktor's say as I fought harder than ever. I groaned and blinked furiously the moment my eyes opened.

"Thank God" I heard my father gasp as everything slowly came into focus. I looked around the room slowly and soon realised I was at St Mungo's. My father was sat on my right with Hermione while Viktor and George where stood on my other side.

"Don't look to good Izzy, you fall down the stairs again?" George said quietly trying to make a joke. I smiled weakly at the memory. I fell down the stairs when I was eleven and George was the one who found me. He told me I didn't look to good and I replied with yeah I know I'm a wreck. He always told me I didn't look to good and then would ask me if I fell down the stairs when he knew I was upset.

"Yeah I know I'm a wreck George" I replied weakly as tears brimmed in my eyes. I burst into tears the moment I sore the tears in his bright blue eyes. He hugged me tightly while I cried in his arms. He was shaking as well as which also told me he too was crying. I was passed to Viktor and then to Hermione as soon as I convince Viktor it wasn't his fault. I leaned back against my pillows before turning to look at my father. The moment my eyes met his I found myself in his arms while I cried hysterically.

(3rd Person)

**Several miles away at a large manor**

"Tell me Bellatrix how the order managed to find the girl first?" hissed a pale snake like man as he stood in front of a large group of cloaked people.

"I...I...I'm not sure my lord" Bellatrix stuttered as she bowed in front of Lord Voldemort.

"CRUCIO!" Voldemort roared as he pointed his wand at Bellatrix. She fell to the floor like a bag of bricks. Voldemort looked up from His most loyal Death eaters withering form on the floor to the other death eaters scattered around the room.

"I will not accept failure! Remember that the next time I send you on a mission!" Voldemort roared as a man with pale blonde hair look down at his sister in laws silent withering form as he stood towards the back of the crowd. He was worried, not for himself but for somebody else. Somebody else who he once thought was long gone...

**A/N: Sooo what do you think of chapter 23? Please Review and let me know. How Izzy escaped is going to be in the next Chapter**

**A.K.**


	25. Chapter 24

Last time:

(3rd Person)

**Several miles away at a large manor**

"Tell me Bellatrix how the order managed to find the girl first?" hissed a pale snake like man as he stood in front of a large group of cloaked people.

"I...I...I'm not sure my lord" Bellatrix stuttered as she bowed in front of Lord Voldemort.

"CRUCIO!" Voldemort roared as he pointed his wand at Bellatrix. She fell to the floor like a bag of bricks. Voldemort looked up from His most loyal Death eaters withering form on the floor to the other death eaters scattered around the room.

"I will not accept failure! Remember that the next time I send you on a mission!" Voldemort roared as a man with pale blonde hair look down at his sister in laws silent withering form as he stood towards the back of the crowd. He was worried, not for himself but for somebody else. Somebody else who he once thought was long gone...

**Izzy's P.O.V (the escape sometime after Chapter Nineteen):**

I glared at the trees surrounding me as I dodged the spells that were sent my way. The object inside of the snitch I had found in that pouch now hung around my neck on a silver chain with the snitch that had contained it in the black drawstring pouch that was tucked into my pocket. My wand, broken during my escape from the mansion, was also inside the pouch now totally useless. The pendant around my neck worked like a powerful confundus charm hiding and blurring my form slightly which made it easy for me to run when Luke let me out of my cell for training. The burn of a cutting curse hit my back so suddenly it shocked me out of my thoughts.

"You cannot escape me Isabella" I heard him hiss from far behind me as I continued to run as fast as I could.

"Watch me old man" I snarled as I pushed myself to run faster. If Luke hadn't fallen to the ground with a loud bang when I knocked him out, with one of his own moves, I'd of been free to escape without someone on my tale. I ducked just as another curse grazed past my ear. I hissed as my ear began to throb. I sighed in relief as I saw that the trees were beginning to thin until a large lake sat at the rocks beneath the small cliff I was stood on. I turned and stood with my back to the lake as I watched him approach the tree line. The pendant around my neck started to heat up against my skin.

"You maybe my uncle but you are no family of mine" I said before stepping backwards of the cliff. I felt my body hit the water as everything went dark.

Several minutes later…

An image of my body broken and bloody on the forest floor against a tree lay before me. I Ran towards my body with tears in my eyes.

"No, no, no, no!" I cried as I realised my eyes were shut and I wasn't moving. I reached out to touch my shoulder only for my hand to go straight through my body. I cried out in shock. I couldn't be dead! Not now, not like this!

"You're not dead Isabella" said a soft tinkling voice from behind me making me jump and crouch ready for attack. I looked up and nearly cried out again in shock. A lady stood in front of me who looked more like me than I could imagine. Her face although was a lot smoother and more rounded than my sharp Jaw line. Her hair was also very different from my own with its tight chocolate brown curls while my own hung in soft dark brown waves. We had the same frame however and hazel eyes.

"Your…your my"

"Mother Isabella" she finished softly when I couldn't. I gaped at her as she stood in a dark green dress in front of me bare foot.

"What am I then?" I asked quietly looking back at my body that was beside me.

"You're in between worlds. Your Uncle gave you the ability to visit the spirit lands when he gave you my necklace." She said touching the necklace hung around my neck softly.

_(A/N: Picture of necklace on my profile)_

"He is not my uncle" I snapped thinking of the man who had abused me when I hadn't been training with Luke.

"No, Alexander Swann is certainly not you're uncle. However my Cousin Lucius Malfoy may as well be." she said softly taking my hand in hers and pulling me to my feet. I looked at her with wide eyes to which she simply shrugged.

"Where are we going?" I asked sense that she would be sharing any more information on Malfoy's father and her relation.

"To somebody who can hear you" she said as she kept hold of my hand as the scenery changed around us. The familiar scene of Gryffindor common room swirled around us within seconds. I opened my mouth to ask why we were here when my eyes landed on two of the Cullen's. Rosalie Hale was sitting in front of the fireplace in front of me in Emmett McCartney Cullen's lap twisting her hair in between her fingers absently.

"They can't see you Isabella. But the female Rosalie, she can hear you and talk to you. She doesn't know it but talking to spirits is her gift" My mother said from beside me. I frowned slightly before stepping in front of Rosalie. She continued to stare through me at the fire absently.

"_Rosalie?_" I called as my mother told me to hurry, that my body would be found by the wrong people if I didn't hurry. I watched as Rosalie sat up slightly straighter and looked around.

"_Rosalie are you there it's Izzy!_" I cried at her getting frustrated as tears began to trickle down my cheeks. She stood up and started to pace in front of me as I watched her helplessly. Touching her I knew would be useless. The idea of a Deatheater finding my body suddenly dawned on my.

_**Izzy! Where are you? Are you ok? Did they hurt you? **_Rosalie's frantic thoughts suddenly echoed into the silence of the spirit realm.

"_Rose, Listen I need you to get to Dumbledore as soon as you can_" I cried out the urgency clear in my voice. Rosalie stopped pacing and was out of the Gryffindor common room within minutes. She ran down the corridor as Emmett followed behind her confused. The scenery around me blurred as I watched Rosalie run towards Professor Dumbledore's office. I felt myself being pulled along with her as I stayed stationary. I was moving with her but not moving at the same time.

"_Hurry Rose I don't have much time_!" I cried out as I started to feel the pain I had felt before I jumped of the cliff.

"_there's a powerful confundus charm Rose" _I cried as she burst through Dumbledore's office and she began to fade front in front of me.

"_Dean, Rose I think I'm in the forest of Dean. Hurry Rose there coming! I made it out but I don't know if I can evade them for long!_" I cried out as my mother told me my time was over and that I had to go back to the living now.

"_I've got my wand. It broke as I escaped"_ I cried out in between the waves of pain I felt going through my body as she vanished from in front of me.

"_Goodbye Isabella I love you"_ I heard my mother say as I felt myself slide back into my body. My eyes flew open and I sat upright as air rushed into my lungs as I took a deep breath. I cried out as I tried to move and my body irrupted into agonising flames of pain. My vision started to go fuzzy as I heard several loud pops and several voices calling out my name. I briefly saw Professor Dumbledore run through the trees before I fell backward onto the forest floor unconscious.

**A/N: I'm so sorry that this has taken me ages to post. I had a couple of major exams that I didn't know about to suddenly revise for and this got put on a back burner. I'm so sorry guys! Anyway I hope I made it up to you guys with this chapter. I'm so sorry it took so long**

**A.K.**

**PS. Please review and tell me what you think as I got really stuck on this chapter!**


	26. Chapter 25

Last time:

"_I've got my wand. It broke as I escaped"_ I cried out in between the waves of pain I felt going through my body as she vanished from in front of me.

"_Goodbye Isabella I love you"_ I heard my mother say as I felt myself slide back into my body. My eyes flew open and I sat upright as air rushed into my lungs as I took a deep breath. I cried out as I tried to move and my body irrupted into agonising flames of pain. My vision started to go fuzzy as I heard several loud pops and several voices calling out my name. I briefly saw Professor Dumbledore run through the trees before I fell backward onto the forest floor unconscious.

**Present: Continuing from Chapter 23 Izzy's still in St Mungo's (December 3****rd****)**

(When Izzy or Viktor speak in Bulgarian the speech will be in **bold**)

I groaned as I opened my eyes. I'd been in St Mungo's for two weeks now and I just wanted to home. Wherever home was though I didn't know and it scared me. I sighed and pushed myself up on my arms so I wasn't so flat on the bed. I looked up just as Viktor walked into the room. He saw me struggling to sit up and rushed over to help me.

"**Thanks**" I whispered softly to him when he sat down next to me. He shook his head at me and told me not to worry about it.

"**They've announced that there is going to be a Yule ball at Christmas Isabel**" Viktor said with a stony expression on his face. I laughed softly at his expression. I knew all too well that Viktor hated dancing. He had two left feet and couldn't dance for toffee.

"**You survived a dragon Viktor it's only a bit of dancing**" I said teasingly as I patted his shoulder. He grumbled at his predicament.

"**I can teach you to dance if it'll make you feel better about it**" I offered causing him to smile broadly at me. He nodded and hugged me gently. I leaned back against my pillows as a Healer and my father walked into the room. I sighed knowing what they were about to do and turned so I was facing Viktor and sat sideways on my hospital bed. Viktor looked at me sadly and took my hands in both of his as my father held up the back of my pyjama shirt. I cried out and squeezed Viktor hands tightly as the Healer tried again to heal the three gashes I had on my back that went from my left shoulder to waistline of my right hip. They were made by really old and dark magic and the healer was finding it difficult to heal them with his magic. My arms where littered with scars and gashes that were either healed or bandaged up because the healers skills were useless against the dark magic they were made by. The Pain stopped suddenly and I heard the Healer sigh sadly from behind me.

"I'm sorry but there's nothing more I can do I'm afraid. The Magic that created theses is centuries old and I too powerful and dark for me to try and fight I'm sorry" The Healer said as I felt my back being covered by a couple of bandages and tape. Tears trickled down my cheeks as my back continued to burn long after the Healer left the room saying I could return to Hogwarts as long as my back was checked regularly. I was dreading going back to Hogwarts and having to face everyone. Having to face Fred…

"**I asked Hermione to get some of your clothes in case you came back today.**" Viktor said handing me my black and white patchwork rucksack. I muttered a small quiet thanks before slowly getting of the bed and walking to the bathroom to get changed. I smiled when I opened my rucksack and found my comfortable black skinny jeans and my red converse. She'd also put my black spaghetti strap top and my large red off the shoulder shirt that had the words so what in black bold writing on the front. I made a mental note to thank Hermione when I next sore her for the clothes as I changed careful of my back and arm which was as worse as my back. I folded my pyjamas and put them back in my bag after brushing my hair with the brush Hermione had also thrown in. My mother's necklace however still sat undisturbed around my neck.

"**I have to leave now Isabel but I will save you a seat at the feast later**" Viktor said hugging me carefully before leaving quickly. Despite what I was wearing my scared and bandaged arms where still visible and so was part of my back. Another cut the healer couldn't heal sat just above my right eyebrow and was hidden slightly by my hair but to those who hadn't seen it before it was very obvious.

"I'm so glad you're safe" My father said hugging my carefully as soon as Viktor had left the room. I melted into his embrace and the comfort it provided. I pulled away from him a couple of minutes later when he suggested that we should get going. I sighed when he offered me his arm to take so we could apparate. I braced myself for the strange sensations that came with apparateing as I grabbed hold of his arm. I nearly collapsed to me knees when everything stopped moving and we landed in his office. He caught me quickly and held me till I was steady enough on my own feet.

"You shouldn't apparate for at least a couple of months Isabella" he said concern clear in his tone as he let go of me carefully. I nodded knowing he was right just as Hermione came running into the office. She stopped at the site of me and beamed at me before turning back to my father.

"Their ready for you now" Hermione said as my father nodded and led me towards the door of his office. Hermione linked my arm through hers while my father gripped my other hand. Both helped to steady me as we walked out of my father's office towards the great hall. My legs ached and were bruised and cut badly although not as bad as my arms. I stopped outside the closed doors of the great hall and let go of my father's hand as he opened the two great hall doors in front of us. I tried to ignore the gasps and the staring that followed as I walked with Hermione towards where Viktor was sitting at the end of the Gryffindor table closet to the doors. Whisper's followed me and Hermione as we walked towards Viktor who got out of his seat so that he could help me to sit down. Once I was sat down my father walked down towards the teachers table as the rest of the Gryffindor table were left to stare at my battered form. I sighed as I sat in between Viktor and Hermione and opposite Harry, George and Ron who paled when my eyes met his. If my bandages didn't say I'd been through hell my eyes certainly did. My eyes Hermione had told me looked haunted that I'd seen more and been through things no person should. I sighed happily at the sight of the food appearing in front of me just as Hermione asked me something. I turned to talk her but my words caught in my throat when my eyes met a pair tortured green ones a couple of seats down the table…

**A/N: So she's returned to Hogwarts! This chapter is a bit of a filler so I'm sorry guys! I didn't write about the first task because it took place a couple of days after Izzy and George were kidnapped. Things are about to get much more interesting I promise with the Yule ball coming up and Izzy's return. Fred will start to appear more and more in the following chapters so stay tuned!  
A.K.**


	27. Chapter 26

**A/N: I'm sorry this took so long I've had several exams so I'm really sorry. Anyway I have no more exams and loads of holiday so updates should be regular from now on till this story is finished. Anyway please tell me what you think about this chapter cause I'm not sure whether to re-write this or not.**

**A.K. **

Last Time:

My eyes Hermione had told me looked haunted that I'd seen more and been through things no person should. I sighed happily at the sight of the food appearing in front of me just as Hermione asked me something. I turned to talk her but my words caught in my throat when my eyes met a pair tortured green ones a couple of seats down the table…

**Present: Izzy's P.O.V December 10****th**

I sighed and slid the painting sideways disappearing into the passageway behind easily. I smiled slightly in relief. Only two other people apart from me knew about this passageway. I followed the passage way until it split into two smaller passageways, one going left and the other right. The left carried on several hundred yards before stopping at another portrait which opened into the library while the right carried on for several yards before ending with a ladder going upwards into a secret room about the same size of the room of requirement. I headed right instantly. I needed to escape from everything and everyone for a while. I'd been back at Hogwarts for about a week and the looks and the whispers hadn't died down. About a week and I'd been waking up screaming every night.

I fell to my knees in the centre of the room as I let out a relieved sigh. I was finally alone again. There was nobody here to judge me from my scars and whisper about me. I pulled my locket out from under my jumper. My father had given it to me when I had first woken up in hospital. It hung around my neck on a gold chain with the charm on another silver chain. Both I refused to take off. Tears stung my eyes slightly as I looked down at my mother's smiling face. My father stood behind her with his arms wrapped around her waist, his hands resting on her swollen stomach on top of her own. Love and happiness shined brightly in their eyes as the swayed slightly too unheard music.

"Hi mum, I made it. I guess you could say the right people found me…" I said softly trailing off as my tears started to fall slowly.

"I haven't slept well in weeks. I keep seeing his face every time I close my eyes. Why did he have to kill you? Dad misses you so much. He doesn't show it but I know that every time he looks at me he sees you. He misses you so much…I miss you so much…Maybe if you were still alive none of this might have happened" I hiccupped as I looked down at my mother's photo. I felt a cold breeze suddenly blow through my hair and around me causing me to stand and turn around. As soon as I did I noticed Fred stood in the doorway behind me.

"I'm sorry I…I didn't know you were in here" he said quickly. I shook my head quickly.

"It…It's fine I was about to…to leave" I said blushing slightly and looking down at my feet as I wiped my eyes quickly so he wouldn't see my tears. George and Viktor thought I was doing alright coming back this soon. I didn't want me crying to get back to them.

"You're crying" he said walking over to me. I looked up at him as he stopped in front of me. I shook my head and looked away from him trying to hold in my tears. It physically hurt too look him in the eyes with the knowledge that he probably hated me.

"I'm sorry, I really should be going" I muttered moving to walk around him.

"Hey Izzy?" he said quickly as I went to pull open the door. I turned to find him about a foot away.

"I'm glad you're back that…that you're safe. Things haven't really been the same without you" he said as his eyes flashed with several emotions. I nodded and smiled slightly as my stomach did several flips.

"I'm glad to be back" I said softly as I let go of the door handle and stepped backwards slightly

"I know you've had a lot on your mind, but I'm always here I…If you need someone to talk to. I…I missed you, you know" he said his voice braking slightly as he spoke.

"Thanks Fred, that…that means a lot" I muttered looking down at my hand as a couple of stray tears fell down my cheeks. I looked up to find him holding his arms open for me. I let out a choked sob before I felt his arms wrap around me tightly.

"It's going to be ok Izzy" he said softly as I rested my head against his chest and cried quietly. Part of me hope he was right and another part of me a smaller part felt safe in his arms.


	28. Chapter 27

Last Time:

"I know you've had a lot on your mind, but I'm always here I…If you need someone to talk to. I…I missed you, you know" he said his voice braking slightly as he spoke.

"Thanks Fred, that…that means a lot" I muttered looking down at my hand as a couple of stray tears fell down my cheeks. I looked up to find him holding his arms open for me. I let out a choked sob before I felt his arms wrap around me tightly.

"It's going to be ok Izzy" he said softly as I rested my head against his chest and cried quietly. Part of me hope he was right and another part of me a smaller part felt safe in his arms.

**Present: Izzy's P.O.V December 13th**

I slammed my homework down on the desk and walked out ignoring the glances of the other people in my class. George raised his eyebrow at my actions but otherwise didn't say anything. My father simply sighed sadly, letting me leave with a shake of his head. He trusted me enough and understood I just needed space at the moment. I ended up sat with my back against the railings of the astronomy tower moments later.

"You walked out of potions" George stated when he found me an hour later. I sighed and raised my head from my knees to look at him.

"Leave me alone George" I pleaded quietly turning away from him to look out across the lake. He sighed and sat down next to me anyway.

"We'll be ok you know. We'll get there, slowly" He said after a while as we watched a slick black tentacle slid out of the lake before falling back into the water with a loud crash. I sighed and turned towards him and watched him for a minute. He turned to me after a while and smiled sadly at me as he pulled me against his side. I closed my eyes for a few moments and rested my head against his shoulder. George was my rock he'd been there for me through so much. He was my best friend and my brother.

"He Loves you, you know. He'll never forgive himself for hurting you like he did" George prodded gently as looked down at my hands. When I didn't reply he continued speaking.

"Why are you so scared?" he asked his voice soft as he spoke. I kept my gaze on my hands as I answered.

"I…I love him George I really do I'm…I…I'm just scared" I whispered saying the words I'd been so scared of saying for so long. He sighed sadly and wrapped his arms tighter around me.

"You have every right to be sacred but George would never hurt you Izzy" George said hugging me tightly. I sighed shakily and hugged George tightly hoping he was right about his twin brother.

**December 14****th ****(3****rd**** Person)**

"The Yule Ball has been a tradition of the Tri wizard tournament since the first tournament ever took place. I expect you all to put your best foot forward the Yule Ball is after all a Dance" Professor McGonagall stated loudly walking into the room immediately erupting into whispers at her words.

"This is going to be interesting" Hermione whispered to Izzy who nodded quietly agreeing with her as they watched as professor McGonagall picked on Ron using him as her partner to explain the dance to them all.

"Right now I want you all to try it" Professor McGonagall shouted loudly over the music as she continued to dance with a now very pink Ron. All the girls on the right of the classroom stood slowly followed slowly by most of the boys. Izzy frowned not happy about the idea of dancing and kept to the back of a group of girls as the all stepped forward to find partners.

"Any particular reason your hiding?" a voice whispered making her jump and turn around quickly. She blushed slightly as Fred stood before her smirking slightly. Her blush darkened slightly and she looked away from him as she thought of the day before when she was out at the lake with George. Her conversation came flooding back to her.

"I'm not hiding" She said stubbornly trying to calm her heart as he stepped closer towards her. He laughed slightly gently turning her face to look at him with his hand.

"I think we both know you are" He smiled watching as she tried to form a comeback to his statement. She sighed not saying anything already knowing he was right. His eyes brightened as he moved his hand from her face gently placing it on her waist.

"Dance with me?" he asked raising his eyebrow at her. She laughed softly shaking her head at his antics before nodding slightly. He beamed at her taking her other hand with his before they joined the other students who'd found a partner and started dancing. She looked down at her feet for a couple of moments concentrating slightly before looking up when he called her name.

"I won't let you fall, trust me" he whispered softly as she sensed another meaning to his words. She nodded still slightly unsure but trusted his judgement. He wouldn't let her fall would he?

George looked over at his twin brother and his best friend and smiled happily. Both of them were dancing together and smiling happily.

"About time don't you think" Angelina Johnson said following his gaze to his twin brother and Izzy. George smiled and nodded.

"Been a really long time, but they've still got things to work out" George said turning back towards her. She smiled up at him noticing that his eyes were brighter, like a weight had been lighted of his shoulders.

"They belong together everyone can see the sparks between them" Angelina said looking quickly back at Izzy and George before looking up at George once again. He laughed softly and nodded agreeing with her completely. It was obvious to everyone who knew Izzy and Fred that the pair belonged together. Fred and Izzy had been lightly stepping around each other for years it was about time they started to gravitate towards each other.

**A/N: I'm really sorry for not updating sooner I've had a lot of stuff going on at the moment. I've also started a blog on Tumblr so you can find me on there when I'm not on here. The link to it is on my profile feel free to look at it. I will be posting some of my writing on there some of it will and won't be fan fiction. Anyway I'm really sorry that I haven't updated sooner! Please tell me what you think of the chapter please! This Story is almost finished there are quite a few chapters still to go though so don't panic please! Anyway I've rambled enough! Please review!**

**A.K. !**


	29. Chapter 28

Last Time:

"Been a really long time, but they've still got things to work out" George said turning back towards her. She smiled up at him noticing that his eyes were brighter, like a weight had been lighted of his shoulders.

"They belong together everyone can see the sparks between them" Angelina said looking quickly back at Izzy and George before looking up at George once again. He laughed softly and nodded agreeing with her completely. It was obvious to everyone who knew Izzy and Fred that the pair belonged together. Fred and Izzy had been lightly stepping around each other for years it was about time they started to gravitate towards each other.

**Present December 18****th**** (3****rd**** Person):**

Izzy sighed slightly as she watched the snow fall heavily on the other side of the glass window. She was laid out on one of the Sofa's in the middle of the Gryffindor common room reading Skiptons book of useful spells. The Sofa she was laid out on was the sofa directly in front of the fire so she was nice and warm.

"Fred?" She asked immediately suspicious as both twins walked over towards her smiling mischievously.

"Izzy" they said together drawing out her nickname making it longer than it actually was. She was on her feet on the other side of the sofa in seconds as they came towards her. They both were freaking her out.

"What do you want?" she asked eyeing them as there smiles widened slightly at her words.

"Can you help us with"

"No"

"What about"

"No"

"But Izzy"

"No" she snapped cutting them off each time they tried to ask her for her help. She walked slowly around to the opposite side of the sofa countering there steps as they walked around the sofa towards her. She was not about to help them prank someone. Last time she'd helped she'd ended up with detentions every night for the next week. Both twins sighed defeated as she sat down on the sofa again putting her feet on the sofa in front of her only for George to pick up her feet and sit with them in his lap.

"So George, I heard you were going to ask Angelina to the Yule ball" Izzy said as Fred followed his Twins lead and picked Isabella up completely and sat with her in his lap. He too was intrigued to find out who his twin was taking. George blushed slightly turning a similar shade of red as the colour of his Gryffindor scarf.

"I…I…I don't know what you on about" George spluttered turning ever darker as Izzy leaned into Fred's chest slightly causing his arms around her to tighten slightly.

"Who are you going with anyway Izzy?" George retaliated trying to get the spot light of him, causing Fred to stiffen slightly. Isabella sighed and looked down at her hands, just as the portrait hole crashed open bringing a lot of commotion into the once quite common room.

"What happened?" she asked Hermione her and Ginny pushed a very pale looking Ron into a seat. Izzy stood quickly and walked over towards Ron concern instantly washing over her features. Fred sighed sadly as she left his lap.

"He just asked Fleur Delacor out" Ginny answered causing both Izzy and Hermione's eyes to widen in shock.

"What?" Hermione asked shocked.

"What did she say?" Izzy asked a couple of seconds after Hermione as they both kneeled in front of Ron concerned. Both Izzy and Harry had made up with Ron over the last week.

"No, Ron kind of screamed it at her. It was kind of terrifying really" Ginny said her expression grim as she watched her brothers face.

"Then what happened?" Harry asked speaking for the first time since they'd led a trembling Ron into the room.

"What'd you expect? I bloody ran for it. I'm not cut out for this Harry" Ron said speaking for the first time his terribly shaky. Harry frowned, none of them had dates. It wasn't till the Patil sisters walked past did he have an idea. Izzy watched as Harry quickly stopped the Patil Twins and asked them to the dance on behalf of Ron and himself. She stood slowly and turned around to find her book she'd forgotten all about. Fred handed it to her smiling softly at her. She smiled back at him as she watched his eyes shine slightly. She sat down next to him on the Sofa as George's question rang through her ears.

_Who are you going with anyway Izzy?_

**A/N: So what'd you think? I know it's a little short I'm really sorry but this chapter is very important at the moment! Next chapter should be a lot longer hopefully although I'm not promising anything at the moment. It should be up in the next couple of days in the next few hours since I've already written half of it already.**

**TINY**


	30. Chapter 29

Last Time:

"What'd you expect? I bloody ran for it. I'm not cut out for this Harry" Ron said speaking for the first time his terribly shaky. Harry frowned, none of them had dates. It wasn't till the Patil sisters walked past did he have an idea. Izzy watched as Harry quickly stopped the Patil Twins and asked them to the dance on behalf of Ron and himself. She stood slowly and turned around to find her book she'd forgotten all about. Fred handed it to her smiling softly at her. She smiled back at him as she watched his eyes shine slightly. She sat down next to him on the Sofa as George's question rang through her ears.

_Who are you going with anyway Izzy?_

**Present (3****rd**** person) December 20****th****:**

Izzy sighed and ran her hand through her hair as she wondered between the book cases of the library. George's question had been on her mind since he'd asked her. She paused for a couple of minutes when she heard a familiar voice on the other side of the book case.

"Would you come to the Yule ball with me?" she heard Viktor ask someone in very broken English.

"S…Sure" she heard another voice answer which she recognised instantly. Izzy smiled continuing down between the book cases and out of the library. She was happy for Viktor it was about time he asked Hermione. He'd been spending so much time in the library she would have been worried if she hadn't known he'd been trying to pluck up the courage to ask her to the ball. Izzy turned the corner on her way back to the Gryffindor common room and walked straight into someone.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't watching where I was going" Izzy apologised looking up quickly at the person she'd walked into.

"No worries Iz" Fred said smiling at her as he offered her a hand to help her up. She smiled back at him taking his outstretched hand and using it to help her get to her feet. She let go of his hand once she was on her feet and instantly missed his touch. His eyes saddened slightly his thoughts echoing hers.

"Hey Izzy I was just coming to find you" Fred smiled his thoughts returning to the reason why he was walking towards the library in the first place.

"Oh ok any particular reason?" she asked bringing her spell book to her chest and wrapping her arms around it tightly.

"IwaswonderingIfyou'dgototheYuleballwithme" Fred rushed causing her to pause for a couple of minutes not understanding what he'd just said. Fred sighed before taking a deep breath and speaking slower this time.

"I was wondering if you'd like to go to the Yule ball with me if you're not going with anyone else that is…" Fred rambled nervously before trailing off at the end as he scratched the back of his head while he waited for her answer. She looked at him shocked her eyes widening slightly as she screamed happily inside her head. She'd been waiting for him to ask her and he finally had. She had kept thinking he was going to ask her for so long and then he just didn't and now he had.

"Yes" she breathed as he began to fidget nervously. He sighed in relief and beamed at her. She'd just unknowingly made him the happiest man alive.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you" he sang hugging her tightly to his chest and spinning her around in a circle making her laughter echo of the wall around them. Other students walked past them looking at them strangely not understanding what had happened.

Isabella couldn't stop smiling as she walked into the room she shared with Hermione and Ginny later on that evening. Hermione briefly looked at her as she walked in before doing a double take for a couple of seconds. Both Hermione and Ginny squealed the moment it dawned on them both what had happened.

"He asked you!" Hermione sang beaming with happiness for her friend. It was about time Fred asked Izzy to the Yule ball.

"It'd about time!" Ginny squealed causing Izzy to blush profusely at Ginny's words. Izzy sighed happily as she fell backwards onto her bed smiling effortlessly for the first time since she escaped.

"Well at least we all have dates now" Hermione sighed copying Izzy's actions and falling backwards onto her bed. Ginny followed moment later with a quite thump.

"So Hermione who are you going with?" Izzy asked sitting up slightly on her elbows smiling knowingly at Hermione who's turn it was no to blush.

"Wait you knew he'd ask me?" Hermione asked raising her eyebrow at her best friend whose smile widened slightly.

"I may or may not have been the one to listen to him and give him advice on how to ask you" Izzy said smiling despite herself. She was practically buzzing with happiness in that moment. Ginny frowned slightly feeling out of the loop, not understanding who the two older girls were on about.

"How are you two on about? Who asked Hermione?" Ginny asked not being able to sit in silence any longer and listen to the two of them.

"My Best friend Viktor Krum asked our dear friend Hermione to the Yule ball" Izzy said ending up squealing with Ginny after she'd finished speaking.

"Oh my God Hermione that's great!" Ginny squealed sitting up on her bed and bouncing slightly on it.

"When were allowed go to Hogsmead on Saturday we need to go find some dresses to were at the ball" Ginny said still bouncing on her bed with excitement. All the girls smiled at each other and agreed that when they went to Hogsmead on the school trip on Saturday that they'd find dresses to wear.

"Shoot, we need to go down to dinner!" Izzy cried suddenly realising what time it was. Hermione and Ginny stood slowly and followed Izzy out of the door and down the stairs and through the common room to the great hall for dinner.

**A/N: So well…what'd you think? About time, huh? Anyway I'm really sad to announce that this story is almost over and that there are about three or four more chapters left! But on a positive not Fred finally asked Izzy! Please tell me what you think as I found this really hard to right!**

**TINY!**


	31. Chapter 30

Last time:

"When were allowed go to Hogsmead on Saturday we need to go find some dresses to were at the ball" Ginny said still bouncing on her bed with excitement. All the girls smiled at each other and agreed that when they went to Hogsmead on the school trip on Saturday that they'd find dresses to wear.

"Shoot, we need to go down to dinner!" Izzy cried suddenly realising what time it was. Hermione and Ginny stood slowly and followed Izzy out of the door and down the stairs and through the common room to the great hall for dinner.

**Present/3****rd**** Person (December 22****nd****):**

Izzy smiled as she watched Hermione walk timidly out of the fitting room. Hermione twirled around in the soft pink dress she was wearing so both Ginny and Izzy could see the dress properly. Both girls watching Hermione looked at each other the expressions widening both having the same thought. The dress was perfect for Hermione.

**(A/N: Ginny and Hermione's dresses are the same as the film but I have however put links to the photos of the dresses for the both of them as well as Izzy's dress on my profile)**

"You look amazing!" Ginny said watching as the older girls blushed slightly at her words. Izzy nodded her head in agreement at her friend's words. Hermione really did look amazing in her dress.

"You have to buy it" Izzy encouraged as Madame Elaine, the shop owner, nodded her head in agreement as she stood beside Ginny and Izzy.

"You look absolutely wonderful my dear." She said her thick French accent making her voice seem extravagant. Hermione smiled timidly and turned to look at herself in the mirror. She gaped slightly as she looked at her reflection in the mirror. The dress was certainly something. Hermione nodded absentmindedly turning this way and that so see the rest of the dress in the mirror. She was buying this dress and the shoes she was wearing that went with it. Hermione and Ginny pushed Izzy into the fitting room next with a long one shouldered pine green ball gown after Hermione had returned to her normal cloths. Izzy laughed slightly at their antics allowing the younger girls to push her into the fitting room. She changed quickly sliding the dress over her head before stepping out of the fitting room somewhat nervously.

"Beautiful! This dress was simply made for you!" Madame Elaine exclaimed clasping her hands together with shining eyes as Izzy turned slowly on the spot so her friends could see the dress better.

"Oh Izzy, it's Perfect! Fred will love it" Hermione exclaimed as Ginny nodded in agreement with her. Izzy blushed slightly at the mention of Fred, her date for the ball.

"You think so?" She asked smoothing the dress out with her hands as she looked in the mirror.

"Green is Fred's favourite colour Izzy he's going to love it" Ginny said unknowing calming Izzy's nerves slightly. Izzy nodded knowing that Ginny was right as green was Fred's favourite colour. She smiled after a while and turned slightly in to get a better look at the dress in the mirror.

"I think I'll take it" She murmured to herself before turning away from the mirror and walking slowly back into the fitting room. An hour later they walked out of Madam Elaine's dress shop with a dress, shoes and bag full of accessories for the Yule ball.

"Hey, why don't you two head back to the castle I'm going to stop at Honeydukes quickly and I'll meet you back there in a bit" Izzy said stopping outside the sweetshop.

"You sure, we could come with you if you want?" Hermione asked frowning slightly. Izzy smiled and shook her head slightly at her friends.

"Yeah I'll be fine you go ahead I'll catch you up in a bit" Izzy said waving them off as they nodded slowly and headed off towards the castle while Izzy went inside Honeydukes. She was searching the shelves when a pair of arms wrapped around her waist making her freeze instantly.

"Hey Izzy" a familiar voice whispered into her ear causing her relax slightly as she recognised the voice.

"Hey Fred" she replied as she continued looking for a packet of her favourite sweets.

"What are you looking for?" he asked his voice in her ear making her shiver slightly as a result. She sighed and turned around in his arms so she could see his face. He smiled down at her his eyes shining brightly as he watched her.

"You already know what I'm looking for" she huffed slightly her heart beating erratically in her chest as he leaned forward and kissed her forehead gently. He hummed slightly his smile growing as he pulled away from her slowly.

"Sherbet lemons and a handful of sugar quills" he said remembering her favourite sweets. She smiled her heart-warming slightly at the fact that he remembered.

"Of course" she said turning around again in his arms to try and find them. Fred smiled against her hair as he helped her search. The fact that she hadn't moved from his arms made him exceedingly happy.

"Here" he said reaching up above her and grabbing a bag of sherbet lemons she was trying and failing to reach. She huffed slightly but thanked him all the same. He laughed slightly at her annoyance at not being able to reach and grabbed the second bag this time filled with sugar quills. He handed it to her and again she thanked him. His eyes were filled with mirth as he walked with her towards the till to pay.

"You heading back now?" he asked as they came out of Honeydukes a couple of minutes later.

"Yeah, I promised Hermione and Ginny that I'd meet them back at the castle after I was finished in Honeydukes" She said softly looking up at him as he stood before her. He smiled and nodded scratching the back of his head slightly.

"Yeah I have to go find George in Zonko's so I'll see you back at the castle then?" he said his words coming out more of a question then anything else. She nodded and smiled at him before turning away from him and heading back towards the castle. Fred hesitated as he watched her go, before putting caution to the wind and calling after her. Izzy stopped confused and turned around to face Fred as he walked quickly towards her. It was then in that moment that he did the very thing she hadn't expected him to do. He cupped her face with his hand and kissed her…

**A/N: Well, Chapter thirty. What'd you think?  
TINY**


	32. Chapter 31

Last time:

"Yeah, I promised Hermione and Ginny that I'd meet them back at the castle after I was finished in Honeydukes" She said softly looking up at him as he stood before her. He smiled and nodded scratching the back of his head slightly.

"Yeah I have to go find George in Zonko's so I'll see you back at the castle then?" he said his words coming out more of a question then anything else. She nodded and smiled at him before turning away from him and heading back towards the castle. Fred hesitated as he watched her go, before putting caution to the wind and calling after her. Izzy stopped confused and turned around to face Fred as he walked quickly towards her. It was then in that moment that he did the very thing she hadn't expected him to do. He cupped her face with his hand and kissed her…

**Present December 25****th**** Christmas day (3****rd**** person):**

Izzy laughed hugging Fred tightly thanking him once again for the lovely charm bracelet around her right wrist before disappearing inside her father's office with large red parcel and a smaller bluish green parcel. He looked up when she entered and smiled despite himself at the site of her. She was wearing a large red jumper with a slouching turtle neck which had a large glittering I on it with light blue jeans and large knee high fluffy boots. On top of her loose brown curls a Santa hat sat with a gold bell that jingled as she walked towards his desk.

"It's Christmas Dad" she said softly smiling at him sadly her eyes watering slightly. He nodded his expression overshadowed with sadness as he rose to his feet and walked around his desk. It was with a great regret and sadness that Severus Snape shared with his Daughter that his Wife, her mother, was killed when she was two years old on Christmas day. It had been fifteen years ago and he still mourned for her loss. He'd never got over the fact his wife Allegra Swan Snape and his best Friend Lily Potter were both gone.

"I know" he murmured into her hair as he hugged her tightly while her shoulders shook slightly. They pulled away from each other a couple of minutes later. Izzy wiped her eyes and smiled as best she could at her father. His heart ached at the site of her tear stained face. For a seventeen year old she's been through far too much for someone her age.

"I know it's silly but I got you a present" she said turning back to the presents she'd placed on his desk when he'd hugged her and picked them up. He smiled his eyes shining despite his sadness.

"Thank you" he said quietly as she handed him the first gift. He opened the first the larger of the two gifts and nearly cried out in sadness at the photograph in the gold photo frame. He was stood behind Allegra with his arms around her in the photo as she held two year old Izzy in her arms. Izzy was holding onto the very same teddy bear he'd left her on the Weasleys doorstep with. Both of Izzy parents were looking down at her in the pictures as she smiled at the camera before turning in her mother's arms and smiled up at the pair of them. He couldn't ever remember seeing this photo before and wondered how she'd got it.

"How did you get this?" he asked his fingers tracing over Allegra's face his expression somewhat tender.

"Mrs Longbottom Neville's Grandmother found it when she was sorting through his Mothers belongings and thought I might like it." Izzy said watching him with a small soft smile. He smiled as he looked back at her.

"Thank you so much Isabella" He said looking at the photo one more time before setting it down on his desk promising to never move it from his desk. The Photograph meant more to him then he could ever tell her.

"I also got you this" she said handing him the second smaller present. He unwrapped it carefully to reveal a small square red box which he opened to find a small clear vile with a silver stopper. He frowned as he recognised the silvery strand of a memory inside the vile. He picked it up and turned it around in his fingers reading the inscription around the side of the stopper.

"_Our first Christmas" _it read simply confusing him slightly. He looked up at her and frowned slightly holding the vile carefully in his hands I's importance not yet known to him.

"I don't understand" he said watching as she smiled sadly at him. This was the gift she was most unsure about giving him.

"It's our very first Christmas as a family" she said softly as it suddenly dawned on him what the contents of the memory he know held was.

"How?" he asked wondering how she'd recovered the memory. She sighed sadly and looked down at her hands.

"When you left me on the Weasleys doorstep you thought you'd wiped away all my memories. You had but you left one of my memories. I read in a book that if a memory is that strong and has a great meaning to someone then it is practically impossible to wipe it from somebody's memory. My First memory, my only memory I had for years of the family I never knew was my first Christmas." She said as the weight of what was in the vile fell on him like a ton of bricks. This was his daughters first Christmas and the first and only memory of her mother that she remembered, that she had and she's given it to him.

"Isabella I…"

"Take it Dad and remember her like I do" she said cutting him off as he went to speak. They stood for a while neither one speaking for quite a while. Her father to gobsmacked to say anything and not too sure whether he could say anything after this, what his daughter had given him.

"Thank you" he said after a while his voice thick with emotion as he hugged his daughter again tightly tears welling up in his eyes he refused to shed. He pulled away from her after a while and went around to the other side of his desk to his desk draw. He pulled out a small pink box with a black bow and handed it to her. She frowned but opened it without a word. Inside sat a small bangle with her name on it with a blue cord on either side that when pulled together would size it to fit her wrist. Izzy smiled taking it out of the box and putting it on the wrist the one not holding Fred's charm bracelet.

"Thank you" she said hugging him again tightly after pulling the cords tight on the bracelet. He smiled into her hair hugging her back equally as tight. Nothing would take his daughter away from him he wouldn't allow it.

**A/N: So…What'd you think? There's a link to Izzy's Christmas present from her father on my profile if you want to look cause I don't think I described it well. I just want to say before anyone Pm's me about it The Yule ball will be in the next chapter I promise! This chapter just had to come first! Anyway what'd you think, please review and let me know!  
TINY**

**P.S: I'm already in the process of writing the next Chapter so that should be up by Friday hopefully! **


	33. Chapter 33

Last time:

"Thank you" he said after a while his voice thick with emotion as he hugged his daughter again tightly tears welling up in his eyes he refused to shed. He pulled away from her after a while and went around to the other side of his desk to his desk draw. He pulled out a small pink box with a black bow and handed it to her. She frowned but opened it without a word. Inside sat a small bangle with her name on it with a blue cord on either side that when pulled together would size it to fit her wrist. Izzy smiled taking it out of the box and putting it on the wrist the one not holding Fred's charm bracelet.

"Thank you" she said hugging him again tightly after pulling the cords tight on the bracelet. He smiled into her hair hugging her back equally as tight. Nothing would take his daughter away from him he wouldn't allow it.

**Present (3****rd**** person) December 25****th****:**

Izzy smiled as she curled Hermione's hair into tight ringlets and used her magic to pin it into place at the back of her head. She was finished with Hermione's hair a couple of minutes later and motioned Ginny over while sending Hermione into the bathroom to change into her dress. Knowing how Ginny wanted her hair she straightened it for her and put it half up for her. Ginny turned smiling at Izzy thanking her softly before going into the bathroom Hermione had just exited so she could change into her dress. Izzy sighed smiling softly in the mirror as she loosely curled her hair put in what looked like a side ponytail when all she'd done was pin it to that side of her head. She sighed and looked at herself in the mirror as her hands twisted in her lap.

"Come on Izzy put your dress on we need to go down to the great hall" Hermione said snapping Izzy from her thoughts. Izzy nodded and stood slowly walking into the bathroom where her dress hung on the back of the door waiting for her. Izzy stepped out of the bathroom a little while later and smiled at her friends. They looked amazing in there dresses.

"Let's go" She said smiling despite how nervous she felt inside. She felt like she had butterflies fluttering around in her stomach, it almost made her nauseous.

"It's going to be ok" Izzy muttered under her breath as they walked down the stairs to the common room and through the doors passing their peers on their way. She stopped at the stairs with Hermione as she smoothed her dress out nervously.

"Can you see if they're there Hermione, I'll bottle it if I look" Izzy whispered wringing her hands nervously. Hermione smiled softly at the older girl and nodded before leaning forward and looking around the corner. Ginny she noted was already with Neville at the bottom of the stairs waiting for them. She looked too Ginny's left and saw both Fred and Viktor talking at the bottom of the stairs.

"Go, I'll be right behind you. You'll be fine" Hermione said encouraging her friend knowing that she was nervous and needed her support right now.

"Thanks" Izzy said offering Hermione a quick smile before taking a deep breath and walking down the stairs. Fred looked up his eyes instantly locking on Izzy when Viktor nudged him quickly with his elbow. His jaw dropped slightly at the site of her. She looked absolutely amazing in his eyes. He walked towards her as her feet hit the bottom.

"You look stunning" he smiled saying the first thing that came to mind in that moment. She smiled slightly her cheeks darkening slightly with a pink blush.

"Thank you. You don't look too bad yourself" she said taking the hand he offered her smiling happily, all her fears forgotten. He laughed softly at her words his heart swelling slightly. She turned however as they got to the doors of the great hall just to see Hermione blush as Viktor bowed slightly taking her hand in his and kissing it gently. Perfect she thought her smile growing slightly. She and Fred joined the circle that had formed on the dance floor awaiting the entrance of the Champions who were going to start the ball. She clapped along with the others as they all entered the room and stilled waiting for the music. A couple of minutes into the dance Fred turned to her and offered her his hand as Neville and Ginny followed after Professor Dumbledore out onto the dance floor.

"I won't let you fall" He said when she hesitated for a couple of minutes. She smiled her stomach noting slightly as she took his hand in hers letting him lead her onto the dance floor.

"You really do look beautiful you know" he said as they began to dance. Izzy smiled her heart fluttering at his words. It was true that in that moment in Fred's arms she felt beautiful. She felt like she was floating on cloud night as she spent the rest of the night dancing with Fred.

"And Now Everyone I'm sad to Announce the last Dance" Dumbledore's voice bellowed though the hall his voice amped by his wand which was at his throat.

"Come on" Fred said pulling her up off her chair which she'd fallen into thoroughly exhausted from dancing for so long.

"Fred" she whined half-heartedly as he pulled her onto the dance floor for the last slow song of the night. He grinned at her his eyes shining with emotions she felt she was slowly starting to recognise. He wrapped his arms around her waist as the swayed gently to the music moving a couple of feet ever so often.

"There's something I wanted to tell you. I never got to tell you the day before." he murmured in her ear as she rested her head against his chest. She frowned slightly raising her head to look at him in question. He looked nervous and somewhat vulnerable in that moment as he trailed off into silence trying to figure out how to say what he meant.

"I probably should have told you a long time ago but I…" he was silenced by her lips kissing his softly cutting of his thoughts and leaving him speechless the moment she pulled away.

"I love you too" She said softly smiling up at him her eyes shining brightly. His face slowly brightened as a slow loving smile crept onto his face. His eyes were the mirror image of hers filled with a seeming unending love for her. She rested her head against his chest as his arms tightened around her waist tightly while they swayed gently. Fred sighed happily content in the fact that he was finally holding the girl who he loved, who surprised him by loving him back, in his arms.

**The end…**

**A/N: So, the stories over what'd you think? This ended exactly how I wanted it too and in the way I wanted it too as well. If you have any comments, feedback or questions send me a review or Pm and I'll try and answer you as best I can! I will however say there is only the Epilogue after this chapter and then this story is completely finished I'm sorry everyone! I will be, maybe, starting another Harry potter-Twilight crossover in the future but for now this is goodbye!**

**A.K. **


	34. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Isabella Weasley laughed as she watched her husband Fred Weasley chase after her four year old son Charlie Severus Weasley around the yard. Her son laughed happily as his father tried to catch him as he rode a small broomstick that hovered a foot of the ground around the yard.

"Be careful Fred!" she called out as he tackled the young boy playfully off the broomstick falling backwards onto the grass with him in his arms before proceeding to tickle him. Peals of laughter echoed through the air around them as Isabella wrapped her arms around her swollen stomach. She was seven month's pregnant with a baby girl Allegra Allison Weasley named after the mother she loved but never knew.

Isabella smiled as her husband's carefree laughter rang out through the garden reminding her of how far they'd come and the battle's the fought to get to where they were today. It had been five years since the Great War. Five years since Isabella found out that her uncle the man who had taken her and her brother in-law prisoner had sided with Voldemort. Voldemort, she despised that name. It was because of him she'd never known her Mother. She blamed him for the death of her father that night in the boat house at Hogwarts. She'd nearly lost Fred in the war if it hadn't been for her best friend Viktor's quick thinking. She smiled at the thought of her friends. All of them were now either married or just starting a family.

The Cullen's however were somewhere in America, Alaska Rosalie had last told her in a letter. Rosalie and Isabella had departed on good terms and kept in touch regularly with letters and phone calls on the muggle devices Fred had learnt to hate. In fact Isabella wrote frequently to all of the Cullen's apart from Edward and Alice. Any form of relationship Isabella once had with the duo couldn't be rekindled not matter to what degree. They were old wounds she didn't want to open again. One day, in the far future she might be able to forgive them. But in the far future and right now to her that was a long way off. She'd only just started to come to terms with the fact that both her parents were dead. She wasn't willing to add to that pain.

Many lives had been lost that day and her heart sank with sadness at the thought of them all. Her Uncle along with Voldemort she knew however would be one of over hundred that would not be missed. Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks and Alabaster Moody few of many whose presence she would miss. People like them, hundreds of thousands of them, would never be forgotten. They died tragically but there memories would carry on in the hearts and minds of the survivors, the ones who made it their mission to live for those who could not.

"Mummy" A voice squealed with delight suddenly running over to her where she stood on the porch steps of the tiny yellow house they lived in.

"What is it Charlie?" she asked her voice softening, her heart-warming slightly at the pair of grey eyes that stared up at her looking so much like her father.

"Look what I found!" he laughed holding up a worm which wriggled about in his tiny fingers. She laughed softly at the little boy her eyes filled with motherly love.

"That's great Charlie, how about you go show that to daddy?" she suggested watching as his grey eyes lit up with mischief. A look she'd seen so many times in his father's eyes it made her laugh. The mischief that he now channelled into his products at Weasleys Wizard Wheezes that he shared with his Twin brother George Weasley her now official brother in law.

"Charlie no, don't you come near me with that!" Fred shouted alarmed as his son ran at him with the worm between his fingers. Isabella smiled shaking her head slightly as her son chased his father around the lawn with the worm. Fred had always been afraid of worms Isabella thought as she felt the baby kick gently. She smiled rubbing her stomach gently, everything was perfect.

**A/N: Well this is the end everyone. The story is over! I hope you enjoyed reading and I want to thank everyone who reviewed this story, added it to their favourites or alerted it because you gave me the drive to write this and finish it! Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! I intend to write more Harry Potter-Twilight crossovers in the future so hopefully they'll get a similar response that this story got! If there's anything nobody understood or if you have and questions for me write a review or send me a PM and I'll try and answer you as soon as I can.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading!  
A.K.A TINY**


End file.
